The Supernova Pirates
by Fooldartz
Summary: Exactly what it sounds like- an One Piece AU with the Eleven supernovas replacing the canonical members of the Strawhats, with Luffy as the captain. It takes place at the same time as my other story, The Nightblade Pirates. Please Read and Review. Rated T for language and violence. On hiatus until 2015
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece

Chapter One

Urogue paced in front of the gates to the Marine base. He still wore his trademark grin, but he was anything but happy. He owed a great debt to young Luffy, and he didn't like leaving him alone, especially in a Marine base. Six years ago, the giant man had washed up on the shores of Luffy's home island, close to death. Luffy had persuaded the villagers to nurse him back to health, and the two had become fast friends when Urogue recovered, spending the next few years training to become famous pirates. Luffy had offered to let Urogue be his first mate, but Urogue had turned down the offer. The events that had led to him leaving the Sky Islands had convinced him that he shouldn't have positions of serious authority. Instead, he had taken on the role of swimmer and strongman. Finally, he grew too impatient and concerned to not take action and punched down the gates. His smile grew slightly more sincere as the gates hit the ground. He had managed to knock down the gates to a Marine base with one punch. Now, admittedly, the gates weren't very strong seeing as they were in the sticks of the East Blue rather than the Grand Line, but it was still impressive. It told him just how strong he had gotten since he washed up on the shores of Luffy's home island.

He quickly scanned the courtyard. Coby was immediately obvious-he was standing in the center of the courtyard, struggling to untie the bounty hunter that Luffy had decided to add to the crew. However, and this worried Urogue deeply, Luffy was nowhere to be seen. He walked up to Coby and Zoro, and was gratified to see shock on Zoro's face. "Where's Luffy?" Urogue demanded. Coby didn't look up from the ropes, though the worry was evident in his voice.

"He's in the Marine base." Urogue wished that he was surprised by this, but he really wasn't.

"Why?"

"He and Zoro made a deal. If Luffy retrieves Zoro's swords, then Zoro has to join your crew." Zoro's gaze sharpened at this as he focused on Urogue.

"You're part of that idiot's crew?"

"Yes." Urogue replied, not at all offended by the insult to Luffy. There had been quite a few times where he questioned Luffy's intelligence himself.

"Is he always this stupid?"

"Pretty much."

"Perfect." Zoro muttered, looking at the ground. Suddenly, a large group of Marines rushed into the courtyard from a side entrance. Coby looked up in alarm, but Urogue waved him down.

"I'll take care of this." He told the pink haired boy. "You focus on untying the swordsman." He walked towards the Marines, cracking his knuckles as he went.

"Stop right there!" One of them yelled. To Urogue's surprise, the Marine that had spoken had a metal jaw, and a massive ax for a hand. That must be the Captain Morgan that the townspeople had talked about. Urogue's smile grew. The fact that Morgan and what he assumed was the majority of the base's Marine contingent was out here meant that Luffy was in the clear, at least for a little while longer. He stopped, reached down, and grabbed a post from the chain link fence. He gave it a sharp tug, and pulled the post and a section of the chain link of the ground. The Marines' eyes widened as he swung it like a club, knocking several Marines off their feet. He waded into their ranks, swinging and not giving them time to fire. "Enough of this!" Captain Morgan roared, charging at Urogue, axe hand raised. Urogue turned to face the Marine Captain, fence at the ready.

"Gum-Gum Spear!" Luffy yelled, landing on top of Captain Morgan's head. Urogue gave him a quick once over, making sure that the boy he owed his life to wasn't hurt. To his relief, Luffy was fine, though, oddly enough, he was carrying three swords. "Are you okay Urogue?" Luffy asked, dusting himself off.

"I'm fine Luffy-San." Urogue reassured him. "Tell me though, why do you have three swords with you?" Luffy shrugged.

"I wasn't sure which of them belonged to Zoro, so I just grabbed all of them." Urogue raised an eyebrow. That was surprisingly logical.

"Speaking of Zoro, you better help Coby free him." Urogue said. "I'll take care of these Marines." Luffy nodded and ran past Urogue to the center of the courtyard. "Now then." He said, turning to face his opponents. "Where were we?" To his surprise, the Marines had drawn their swords and were getting ready to charge at him. They were either incredibly brave or their fear of Captain Morgan was so strong that it had made them almost suicidal. Based upon what he had heard around the town, Urogue guessed that it was the latter. Laughing, Urogue waded in, but the Marines had composed themselves and were coming at him from all sides.

"Heaven's Scythe!" He yelled, swinging the fence in a circle and sending the Marines flying.

"You attack my son." Captain Morgan growled. Urogue turned around to face the man. He was deeply impressed that the man, a mere captain from the sticks of the East Blue, could stand after being attacked by Luffy. "Then you invade my base, attempt to free my prisoner, destroy my statue, and attack me and my men. You have all made an enemy of the Marines, and for this, you will pay!" He raised his axe hand to attack Urogue, and the monk got ready to counterattack. This time however, he was beaten to the punch by Zoro.

"Oni Giri!" Zoro yelled, swinging his swords. Urogue was shocked to see that Zoro was using all three of the swords that Luffy had retrieved, with the white one clenched between his teeth. He briefly wondered how Zoro talked with the sword in his mouth, but he pushed that to the side, deciding that it wasn't important.

"Nice one Zoro!" Luffy yelled from across the courtyard, where he was taking care of another group of Marines. Apparently, Morgan had been smart enough to split his forces in an attempt to flank the pirates. If it had been a normal group of East Blue pirates, this probably would have worked. But Urogue doubted that anybody would ever call a crew that was under Luffy's command normal.

"No problem Captain." Zoro replied calmly, as Captain Morgan fell to the ground, bleeding heavily from the wounds Zoro had given him.

_Three days later_

Urogue hated to admit it, but they were completely and utterly lost. "I can't believe that neither of you knows how to navigate." Zoro groaned.

"What about you?" Luffy demanded. "I thought you were the scourge of the seas."

"I don't remember ever calling myself that." Zoro replied.

"Luffy makes a good point though." Urogue said from his dinghy. The other two turned to look at him.

"What's that?" Zoro asked.

"How did you become a successful bounty hunter if you don't know how to navigate? How could you get from place to place quickly enough to catch people?" Zoro shrugged.

"There was never any shortage of pirates. There are a lot of pirates in the East Blue. It's just that most of them are super weak. So whenever I drifted into a port, I was pretty much guaranteed to find someone with a bounty. Besides, half the time I just took a passenger ship." Luffy's eyes widened and he opened his mouth, but Zoro cut him off. "That's not an option for us though." He said. "We're pirates. And after what we did to Captain Morgan, I'd be surprised if the Marines haven't already posted warnings about us." Luffy's eye widened.

"You mean we might already have bounties?"

"I doubt it." Urogue said, shaking his head. "The Marines wouldn't want people to know that three new pirates took down an entire Marine base and its commanding officer." Zoro nodded.

"It'd cause chaos. Every pirate would be attacking a base, thinking that they were easy targets." Luffy frowned. He didn't understand everything that they had just said, but he did understand the part about not getting bounties yet. His attention was stolen by the sight of a giant bird.

"Hey! Look at that thing! I bet it's got a lot of meat on it!" The other two men looked up, shading their eyes.

"Probably. But how are we going to catch it?" Zoro asked. "We don't have a gun." Luffy grinned, and drew his fist back.

"I've got this. Gum-Gum Pistol!" His arm stretched up, latching onto the bird. Suddenly, his eyes widened, and he snapped up, flying towards the bird. Urogue and Zoro stared in shock and horror, their eyes wide, as the bird flew off with Luffy. "Help!" He called his voice already faint with the distance.

"Luffy-san!" Urogue yelled, grabbing the oars in his dinghy and rowing as quickly as possible.

"That idiot!" Zoro cursed, doing likewise. "Why didn't he just let go?" He demanded.

"Even Luffy-san knows that Devil Fruit users can't swim." Urogue called back. "He was already past us when he reached the bird's head, so if he had let go, he would have landed in the ocean." Zoro nodded. That made sense. "Of course, knowing Luffy-san, it's entirely possible that he just didn't want to let go of the 'meat'." Urogue admitted. Zoro scowled. That made more sense, considering what he knew about the rubber boy.

A few minutes later, something strange happened. Again. Three men surfaced from the ocean and threw themselves onto Zoro's boat. They all drew swords and attempted to take the boat from him. Zoro sighed, and drew his own swords. He beat them all within the space of a minute and forced them to row the boat for him. "Sorry sir." They all whined. "We didn't realize who you were." Zoro rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." He growled. With the three men, they soon caught up to Urogue. Urogue glanced over at Zoro's boat and the three men rowing curiously, but he said nothing. He'd see stranger things as the traveled, especially if he stayed with Luffy. "So…" Zoro began, leaning back in the front of the dinghy, folding his arms behind his head. "Why were you three in the ocean anyway? It's way too far from any island for you to have swam." Urogue listened as the men explained that they had been tricked by an orange haired girl. She'd pretended to be close to death in a rowboat, and had offered a large treasure chest in exchange for help. The three men had leapt onto her boat, eager to check out the treasure, only to find that it was empty and that the girl had stolen their boat. Urogue's eyes widened as they then described how the girl had predicted with perfect accuracy the small storm that sunk the rowboat. He and Zoro exchanged a look at this. "Sounds like she'd make a good navigator." Zoro mused, voicing his and Urogue's opinion.

"She'd make a better corpse." The man in the middle said, while the other two nodded vigorously. Zoro sighed and sat up straight.

"How far is it to the next island?" He asked casually, stretching.

"Not much farther." The man in the middle assured him. "It'll take fifteen minutes at the most."

"And it's straight ahead? No course changes?"

"None."

"Thanks." With that, he kicked them off the boat, sending them flying. "Did you hear that?" He asked Urogue, picking up the oars. The giant man nodded and stepped up the pace.

True to the man's word, they arrived at the island within fifteen minutes. They avoided the port, instead setting down on a beach on the west side of the island. "Okay, let's split up." Urogue told Zoro, climbing out of the dinghy and grounding it. "You go east, and I'll go west." The green haired man nodded his agreement, and then immediately headed west. Urogue sweatdropped, but decided not say anything, heading east himself instead. So long as they were both looking for Luffy, everything was fine.

Urogue eventually did find Luffy, half an hour later. He was in a cage being attacked by a lion. "Luffy-san!" he yelled, charging at the lion. "Heavenly Hammer!" He yelled, punching the lion in the face and sending him flying. He turned to face Luffy. "Do I even want to know how this happened?" He asked, ripping the cage open. Luffy stepped out of the cage, smiling.

"I got captured by a guy with a big nose, but then Zoro and Nami saved me!" He told Urogue happily. "Of course, now we have to go back and get the map from big nose." Urogue stared, and then sighed. He wished that just once, Luffy would summarize things so that they were less confusing, not more confusing.

"What?" He demanded. "Who's Nami? What map? What big nose?" A young girl with orange hair, and an old man in armor walked up to them.

"I'm Nami." The girl said nervously, looking up at Urogue. Luffy nodded vigorously.

"Yeah, she's our new navigator!" He told Urogue, excited.

"Really?" Urogue asked, surprised.

"No!" Nami yelled, looking angry. "He just decided that!" Urogue nodded. He knew what it was like to have Luffy decide something regardless of reality. The girl composed herself, sighing heavily. "Anyway, the big nose is the pirate who's attacking this town, Buggy the Clown. He has a map to the Grand Line, and the idiot here wants to steal it."

"It's not a bad idea." Zoro said, walking out of a nearby building. To Urogue's surprise, Zoro seemed to be heavily wounded.

"What happened?" He asked, concerned.

"What, this?" Zoro asked, surprised. "It's nothing, don't worry about it." Urogue and Nami both frowned, but said nothing. It was best not to question a man's assessment of his wounds if you weren't a doctor. "Anyway, Buggy is one of the most dangerous pirates in the East Blue." Zoro continued. "Taking him down would definitely help our notoriety. And that map would be extremely helpful." Urogue nodded thoughtfully. He agreed with Zoro.

"What do you say Miss?" He asked, turning to look at Nami. She looked thoughtful.

"Well, I do need a way off this island. And you guys aren't nearly as bad as most pirates. And Buggy has a lot of treasure." She frowned, thinking it over. "Fine. I propose an alliance. You three take out Buggy and his crew, and I'll steal the treasure and the map." Luffy nodded, shaking her hand, and Zoro turned to face the old man.

"Stay here old man." He commanded. "We'll take care of everything for you." The man shook his head, looking offended.

"No way! I'm the mayor of this town, and it's my duty to help protect it. If I let you young ones take care of everything for me, I'd be neglecting my duties. Besides, I don't take charity."

"Sir." Urogue said kindly. "You're not a trained fighter. We are. You'd just get in the way."

"Besides." Nami said, cutting the mayor off. "It's not charity. We're getting paid in Buggy's treasure and his map."

"And another dinghy." Urogue said. Everyone turned to stare at him. "What? We only have two dinghies right now. I take up one, and Zoro and Luffy take up another. We'll need another for Nami. Unless of course, she plans on swimming the whole time." Nami shook her head empathetically.

"No, no, you're right." She said.

"Yes he is." The mayor said sadly. They all turned to look at him. "I'm no fighter." He continued. "I'd just get in the way." They all nodded.

"Yes, but that doesn't make you a bad leader." Urogue assured him as Luffy, Zoro, and Nami all walked in the direction of Buggy's center of operations. "After this is all over, the townspeople will need someone to help them rebuild. That's your purpose." The mayor brightened up, nodding.

"Thank you young man, you're absolutely right."

"Always glad to help, Urogue said, turning around and rushing to catch up to the rest of his crew. "Do we have a plan?" He asked when he reached them. Luffy nodded.

"Yep. We find them, we beat them up, and we leave."

"Nice and simple." Zoro commented, nodding. "I like."

"Are you crazy?" Nami yelled. "That's a horrible plan! Where's the strategy in that?"

"It's a little late to come up with a better one." Zoro said, pointing at the building directly in front of them. To Nami's horror, they had reached the building that Buggy had commandeered without even realizing it.

"So, Strawhat, Zoro, you return." A clown that Urogue assumed was Buggy said. "Are you here to ask for mercy?"

"No, we're here to beat you up." Luffy said, folding his arms. Buggy looked taken aback for a moment, and then he laughed.

"You think that you pitiful idiots can take me out?" He laughed. "I am Buggy the Clown, terror of the East Blue! You're just a lowly band of thieves!"

"We're not thieves!" Luffy yelled, looking offended. "We're pirates!" This pronouncement was received with silence, and then more laughter.

"Enough of this bad comedy!" Buggy commanded. "Fire the Buggy Ball!" The clown's crew loaded the cannon, and then fired it directly at Luffy. Luffy simply smiled and stood his ground, and then inhaled deeply.

"Gum-Gum Balloon!" He yelled, inflating his stomach to massive proportions. Zoro and Nami's eyes bulged as the cannonball bounced off of him and back into the building.

"Don't worry me like that." Zoro muttered. Nami was much more shocked, having never seen Luffy stretch.

"What are you?" She demanded. Luffy shrugged.

"I'm a rubber man." He said simply, not understanding her confusion.

"He ate the Gum-Gum Fruit." Urogue explained. "It turned his body into rubber." Nami sighed.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Nami moaned. Four figures stood up from the wreckage-three humans and a lion, all protecting themselves with the bodies of other crew members.

"Captain, this is the worst embarrassment in our crew's history." One of the three figures, a man with very weird hair and a scarf said.

"You!" Another man, this one with…fur? All over his head yelled, pointing at Urogue while the lion next to him growled. "You're the one who hurt Richie!" The lion roared and bounded towards Urogue, tackling him and slamming him into a building. The furred man, Mohiji, ran after the lion. Urogue pushed the lion off of him, standing up. He brushed himself off and inspected his clothes. He was surprised to find that the lion's claws had actually ripped through his robes and cut him.

"Wild Storm!" Mohiji yelled. Reggie obeyed and began circling around Urogue, slashing at him with its claws. Urogue stood there for a moment, and then pulled off the robe.

"I'll admit, I'm impressed." He told Mohiji. "I didn't think that I'd have to do this this early in our travels. Heaven's Strength!" Mohiji and Reggie both stared in horrified awe as Urogue began to expand, growing even more muscular and becoming eight feet tall. Urogue's grinned widely as both man and lion began to back away. "Heaven's Hammers!" He brought both fists up and smashed them down on their heads, knocking them unconscious. Still smiling, he shrunk back to his normal size, picked up his robe, and put it back on before heading back to the others. They'd gotten a navigator, quite a bit of gold, and Urogue had been able to justify going all out. Today was a good day.

_Marineford, one week later_

Monkey D. Garp, hero of the Marines, sighed and put down the reports. This week had not been good. First a base had been taken out by two rooky pirates in the South Blue, and now another had been taken out in the East Blue, also by rooky pirates. To make matters worse, the captain of the crew, if you could call three people a crew, was his own grandson, Luffy. It had been bad enough when he only had Ace to worry about, but he now had to worry about Luffy who was promising to be just as troublesome as his father and his brother. Surprisingly, some small part of him was proud of how strong Luffy had become. He sighed again and pulled out a bottle of sake. He'd never thought that raising children would continue to be stressful after they grew up and moved on.

Author's notes.

Hey guys, thanks for reading this! Here are just a few general notes to clear things up for you

As you may have noticed from what Garp said about a base in the South Blue being attacked, this story takes place at the same time as my other One Piece story, the Nightblade Pirates, which details the adventures of another crew also searching for the One Piece, captained by Jade from Victorious. If you haven't read it, and you plan on continuing to read this story, I would recommend that you read it too, as the Nightblade and Strawhat Pirates will meet and work together occasionally. It's not necessary and I'll try to make each story work on its own, but it will probably clear things up for you.

Also, I have skipped over anything that Urogue's presence didn't change. This will grow less obvious as time goes on and the presence of the Supernovas grows, but I just didn't feel that repeating what the series already showed us was necessary. If this upsets you, feel free to say so in the review section.

Finally, while Nami does appear to join the crew, this will only be for the duration of the East Blue Saga. My goal is to depict the changes to each arc that comes with replacing the Strawhats with the Supernovas, and I didn't think that anything I'd shown so far would have caused Nami to not be where she was in the series. And don't worry, Nami won't completely drop out of the series, and neither will any of the other original Strawhats. I will explain why they don't join the crew, and they will be referenced again as the story goes on.

Once again, thanks for reading and please review! I'll try to update as soon as I can. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own One Piece.

Chapter Two

"We need to get a real ship." Nami complained from her dinghy. The four of them made a strange sight. Nami and Urogue were both in their own dinghies and Luffy and Zoro were in another. If they wanted to talk, they had to shout to each other, and they'd been forced to tie the three little boats together on the second day so that they wouldn't get separated and lost.

"Why?" Zoro asked from his and Luffy's dinghy. Nami gave the green haired swordsman an incredulous look.

"Why? Look at us! If we keep adding crew members, we'll be known as that weird crew that travels around in a fleet of dinghies! And you can't navigate the Grand Line in a dinghy either, the weather's too unpredictable and the sea kings are too big."

"She has a point." Urogue said, taking a bite of cold ham.

"Hey, stop eating all the meat!" Luffy yelled, sounding angry. "That's the last of it!"

"Calm down." Nami said, inspecting a map. "We're only an hour or so away from Syrup Island anyway. We can get more meat there."

"Okay, but where are we going to get a good boat?" Zoro asked, steering the conversation back on track. "We can't exactly board another ship from a dinghy." Nami nodded.

"I'm not sure. Hopefully, there'll be one on the next island that we can get with the money we stole from Buggy."

"I'm surprised that you're willing to let us spend any of it." Urogue noted, tossing the rest of the ham to Luffy, who'd been mostly ignoring the conversation, staring at the meat instead. Nami hadn't let any of the others so much as touch the gold, keeping it all in her dinghy. Nami rolled her eyes.

"Money is meant to be spent." She said. "I know that." Urogue and Zoro raised their eyebrows at this. Nothing they'd seen so far had suggested that Nami had any level of sanity when it came to money.

They finally reached the island two hours later. "Amazing!" Luffy yelled, jumping off the ship. "There's actually an island here!"

"Of course there is." Nami said, looking annoyed. "If a map says that there's an island here, than there'll be an island here." Luffy frowned, unconvinced, as Urogue and Zoro secured the three dinghies.

"Ah, it's nice to be on solid land again." Zoro said, stretching as he walked along the beach.

"That's because you're always sleeping." Nami said, annoyed.

"By the way," Zoro said, ignoring Nami completely. "Who are those people up there?" The Strawhats looked to where he was pointing, and were surprised to see a young man and three children staring at them from behind a log.

"Ahh! They saw us!" The children yelled, running away.

"Don't leave me!" The remaining figure, a young man with a remarkably long nose called in despair. The four Strawhats stood there, watching things unfold. Urogue chuckled to himself as the young man began to visibly panic. "I'm the great Commander Usopp, the protector of this village!" He called down to them. "I have over a thousand men in the bushes, ready to attack! Leave now!" It took everything Urogue had to not burst into laughter, especially when Luffy's eyes widened. It appeared that the captain was completely fooled by the 'great Commander Usopp".

"You're lying." Nami called calmly. Usopp's jaw dropped.

"How could you tell?" He demanded, shocked.

"Your knees were shaking." Nami replied, rolling her eyes. Usopp looked down. It was true. His knees were shaking so violently they were blurred.

"I might have a disease!" He yelled back angrily.

"If you have a hundred men, why were you hiding behind a log with three children?" Urogue asked politely. Usopp stared in surprise. "Come on down." Urogue said, beckoning. "Let's talk this over."

Pepper, Onion, and Carrot, the three members of Usopp's 'crew', calmed down enough to sneak back to where they had left their 'brave captain'. To their shock, he was sitting on a rock on the beach, talking and laughing with the giant and the straw hatted man. "Captain Usopp! Don't forget the time!" Onion called. Usopp looked up in surprise. He'd been enjoying his conversation with Luffy and Urogue so much that he'd lost track of time. He glanced down at the watch on his wrist, and yelped in shock.

"Crap, I've got to go!" Usopp said, standing up. "See you guys later!" He said, running up the hill past his 'crew'.

"Where's he going in such a hurry?" Zoro asked curiously, making Nami jump in surprise. He'd been lying with his eyes closed against the bow of one of the dinghies, and she'd been sure that he was asleep.

"He's going to go tell lies." Pepper said, making Nami jump again. She hadn't noticed the three boys come down the hill.

"That's not very nice!" She snapped, seriously annoyed. The three boys shook their heads empathetically.

"No, it's super nice!" Carrot said.

"Yeah, it's great!" Onion said, explaining that Usopp would go to the richest person in town, a sick orphan girl named Kaya, and tell her different stories, or 'lies' to entertain her and make her happy.

"Wow, that's awesome!" Luffy exclaimed. Nami nodded. Usopp seemed like a really nice person, which confused her due to his obsession with pirates. The past few weeks that she'd spent with Luffy, Zoro, and Urogue, as well as her new experiences with Usopp, were challenging her basic concept of what pirates were. She knew that they weren't all like Luffy and his crew, but the fact that any were pirates at all who were as light hearted and good natured as they were was surprising. Suddenly, Luffy stood up.

"Okay, I've made a decision!" He announced. "We'll go talk to the rich lady and ask her for a ship!" The others stared at him.

"Your plan is to ask the sick orphan girl for a free ship?" Nami demanded, rubbing her temples in pain.

"We have gold!" Luffy said, sounding offended.

"This is a rather small island." Urogue mused. "In all likelihood, she is the only person that we'd be able to get a decent ship from. The three boys all nodded at this.

"Lady Kaya is the only person who can afford a ship." Onion said in agreement.

"See?" Luffy said victoriously. Zoro sighed as he stood up, and then brushed his pants off.

"Okay, let's get going." He said, walking up the island. Nami followed, muttering to herself. Urogue shrugged and followed behind Nami. He wasn't sure what Nami was so upset about. By this point in time, she should have realized that Luffy got his way. Always.

When they eventually reached the mansion of Lady Kaya, they were met with a strange sight-Usopp being thrown to the ground by a butler who for some reason had pictures of…poop on his suit jacket lapels. "Hey!" Luffy yelled indignantly. "What are you doing to my friend?" Both Usopp and a young woman who was sitting wide-eyed at the window (Urogue assumed that she was Lady Kaya) looked at Luffy in surprise at this outburst. The butler, for his part, merely looked at Luffy in disdain.

"This piece of trash is a trespasser on these grounds, as are you." He said arrogantly, sounding bored. "Leave now before I'm forced to use harsher means." Luffy glared at the man and took a step forward, but Nami grabbed his arm, holding him back. Usopp stood up, angry now.

"Don't threaten my friends!" He yelled, his hand going for the slingshot in the pocket of his overalls. Kaya gasped, and the butler smirked.

"Of course you see violence as the only option. Just like your pirate scum of a father."

"My father is a brave warrior of the seas!" Usopp yelled, looking both sad and angry. The butler just laughed.

"A brave warrior of the seas? I guess that's one way to describe a man who goes around stealing from those too weak to protect themselves."

"Klahadore!" Kaya yelled, angrily, preventing things from getting even worse. "That's enough!" Klahadore bowed.

"Of course Lady Kaya, your wish is my command." He said. Urogue noticed that he sounded slightly sarcastic when he said this, and that he had a very smug look in his eyes. He stored it away for later use, just to be on the safe side. Nami reached out and put her other hand on Usopp's shoulder.

"C'mon, let's just go." She said, pulling Usopp and Luffy away. The two young men nodded and shrugged her off, walking out of the grounds, still angry. Nami hurried after them, followed by Zoro and Urogue, who both walked at a slower, calmer pace.

Later that same night, Urogue frowned and looked out across the beach. He, Zoro, and Nami had returned to the dinghies, but Luffy was nowhere to be seen. "Where is that idiot?" Nami moaned, looking around. Despite her best efforts, she had grown somewhat attached to the three pirates that she was traveling with.

"I'm sure he's fine." Zoro said, not bothering to open his eyes. "He's a tough guy." Nami turned around to snap at him for his lack of caring, but Urogue stopped her by pointing to the south.

"There he is." He said, unable to keep the relief from his voice. Luffy walked up to the dinghies, a puzzled frown on his face. "What happened to you Luffy-san?" Urogue asked.

"Something…"Luffy said, sounding confused. Nami growled in frustration.

"Well obviously something happened!" She snapped. "But what was it?" Luffy frowned harder as he struggled to remember.

"I was on a cliff talking to Usopp, then I fell asleep, and when I woke up I was on the beach." He finally said.

"You fell off the cliff?" Nami demanded. "How are you still okay?" Luffy just gave her a look at this. "Oh right. Rubber man." She muttered. Suddenly, Usopp came running up, coming down the path from the town.

"Guys, guys!" When he saw Luffy though, he came to a complete stop and just stared in shock. "You're alive! How?" Luffy shrugged and grabbed his cheeks, stretching them.

"I'm a rubber man." He said. Usopp looked to the other Strawhats for elaboration.

"He ate the Gum-Gum Fruit." Urogue said. Usopp nodded, deciding to go with it. He had bigger issues at the moment.

"Klahadore and that traveling hypnotist are going to attack the town tomorrow!" He yelled, sounding panicked. The Strawhats looked at each other.

"Surely the townspeople can handle two men?" Nami asked, confused. Usopp shook his head, realizing his mistake.

"The hypnotist is bringing an entire crew of pirates with him! They'll sack the town!"

"Have you tried warning them?" Zoro asked, slightly confused as to why Usopp had come to them with this. The young man looked down in shame.

"They won't believe me. I'm a known liar." He said sadly. "I thought it was just a joke, but now…" He pounded his fist down on his knee, crying bitterly. "I'm such a loser!" He cursed.

"You're not a loser." Luffy said reassuringly. "You told us, and that's all the help you'll need! Right guys?" The other Strawhats looked at each other, and then nodded, a little taken aback at how mature Luffy was being about this. "See? We can handle this!" Usopp looked up at him, looking slightly reassured. "What do we do?" He asked.

"You said they were going to attack from the beach, right?" Nami said. Usopp nodded, and she shrugged. "Alright then. We'll just head straight there and set up an ambush. We'll rig up some traps, and then we'll stay there and attack when they arrive. Usopp nodded more vigorously, getting into this plan.

"So what do you guys do?" He asked curiously.

"I stretch." Luffy said, demonstrating with his right arm.

"I slice." Zoro said, drawing a sword.

"I steal." Nami said, pulling out her Bo staff.

"I…punch." Urogue said, flexing.

"I run and hide." Usopp said, sounding slightly embarrassed. The Strawhats all glared at him, even Luffy and Urogue.

"You have to fight!" They all yelled as one. Usopp blushed and pulled out his slingshot.

"Well, I am a pretty good shot with this." He said humbly. "And I do have these iron balls to shoot from it, as well as some caltrops I can throw on the ground if things get really bad." Zoro patted him on the back.

"That's more like it. Let's go."

_Ten hours later_

The four of them had worked hard all through the night to fortify the path against the invading pirates. Nami and Usopp had poured oil towards the top of the path to keep anyone from getting past them, and Urogue had set up several tripwires that, when activated, would send logs tumbling down on the pirates. Zoro frowned and looked around. "Didn't you say that the pirates were going to invade early in the morning?" He asked Usopp and Luffy. Usopp nodded, frowning. It made the most sense to attack early in the morning, when everyone was asleep, so where were the pirates?

"Did they ever say that they were going to launch the attack from here?" Nami demanded. Usopp frowned, mulling it over.

"Well, no. But they made the plans here, so…" Urogue frowned and put a hand to his ear.

"Did anyone else hear that yelling?" He asked. The others turned to face him. "It sounded like it came from where we hid the dinghies." The others looked at each other in horror.

"They're launching the attack from the other beach!" Usopp moaned.

"Which way is it?" Luffy demanded, running off.

"South!" Usopp called, running after him.

"Let's go!" Nami yelled, running up the slope. Unfortunately, she got stuck in the oil slick she and Usopp had made. Urogue sighed, reached over, and grabbed her, pulling her out of the oil. "Thanks." Nami said. Urogue nodded and then joined in the race to the beach.

To their surprise, Nami, Urogue, and Usopp reached the beach first. Luffy and Zoro were nowhere to be seen. The pirates were already there though, and were getting ready to launch their attack. Urogue frowned at the mass of pirates assembled on the beach, all of whom were laughing and jeering at them. "Can you hold them off for a minute?" He asked Nami and Usopp. The other two stared up at him.

"Why?" Nami demanded. Urogue gestured back towards the forest.

"I need to get a weapon."

"You didn't need one to beat that lion back when we fought Buggy!" Nami yelled.

"There was only one lion then, not fifty." Urogue replied calmly.

"We can handle ourselves for a little while." Usopp said, reaching into his bag and scattering the caltrops in front of them. Urogue nodded and walked into the forest. He walked until he found a suitable tree, and then cast his robe to the ground.

"Heaven's Strength!" Urogue grew to his more muscular state, and then grabbed the tree and pulled it out of the ground. Turning around, he quickly ran back to the beach, slinging the tree over his shoulder. He reached the beach just in time, as the pirates had gotten past the caltrops and they were beating Usopp and Nami pretty badly. "Duck!" Nami looked back, and then her eyes widened and she dove to the ground, dragging Usopp down with her. "Heaven's Axe!" He swung the tree across the path, scattering the pirates across the ground. The pirates further down the slope stopped and stared in terror at the eight foot tall man who was swinging a tree around like a club.

"Charge him you fools, or you'll have to deal with Captain Kuro!" The hypnotist yelled. "There's only one of him!" Gathering their courage, the pirates drew their swords and charged up the slope. Suddenly, Luffy and Zoro charged out of the forest, and the three launched a counter attack at the same time. The sheer strength of their attacks completely overwhelmed the weaker men.

"You didn't tell us that we'd be facing monsters on this job!" One of the pirates complained. The hypnotist sighed, and then pulled out his pendulum.

"Okay, everyone look at the pendulum." He commanded. "When I count to three, you'll all get far stronger and you'll forget you wounds." The pirates all turned to face him. "One, two, Django!"

"What idiots." Nami scoffed. "Hypnotism doesn't work that way. It might make them think they're stronger, but they won't actually be stronger." The others stared silently at the defeated pirates. To Nami and Usopp's shock, the pirates all stood up in anger and roared. Despite the severe beating that Luffy, Zoro, and Urogue had just given them, they all seemed fine and ready to fight.

"Well, that's just great." Zoro muttered. "What do we do now?" Urogue shrugged and adjusted his grip on the tree.

"That depends on how much stronger they got." He said calmly. Suddenly, Luffy roared at the sky in anger as well. They all stared as he charged at the pirates, arms waving wildly.

"That weak minded fool!" Nami moaned.

"Gum-Gum Gatling Gun!" They all stared in shock as Luffy's fists shot out with blinding speed, knocking out all the pirates, again.

"Impressive." Urogue said thoughtfully, stroking his beard. "Perhaps I should learn hypnotism." Luffy, still blind with rage, continued to charge, running at the pirate ship and pulling on the bow, pulling it off and scuttling the ship. Then the hypnotist pulled his pendulum out and put Luffy to sleep.

"Yeah, you should definitely learn it." Zoro said, impressed with how quickly Luffy had been calmed down.

"That idiot!" Nami cursed. "We could have taken that ship!" The others stared at her incredulously.

"There are four of us." Urogue said. "How could we have handled that ship?"

"And there's no way I'm using a ship that has a stupid cat as its bowsprit." Zoro said, sounding offended. Usopp and Urogue both nodded in agreement, and Nami sighed. Urogue had a point. This discussion was cut off by voices from the ship.

"Hey, somebody scuttled the ship!" A deep voice called out.

"What's going on down there?" A slightly more high pitched voice demanded. The pirates that were still conscious grinned.

"Oh, you're in trouble now." They laughed. "Our ship guards will rip you to shreds!"

"Get down here!" Django commanded.

"Aye aye, captain!" the two voices called out, jumping down. The Strawhats and Usopp stopped to stare at the two men. They actually sounded like their voices, and they demonstrated the cat theme the best of the whole crew. One was tall, skinny, and green haired and the other was also tall, but fat and dark haired. "

"Sham, Buchi, take care of them!" Django ordered, pointing at Urogue and Zoro. The two men looked at the two pirates on top of the slope.

"They look dangerous." The green haired one, Sham, whined.

"Yeah." The fat one, Buchi, said. "Do we have to fight them?" Urogue raised an eyebrow. Did they really think that he and Zoro would believe that the two men were cowards?

"Go!" Django ordered, sounding frustrated. The two men sighed sadly and charged at them.

"I'll take care of the fat one, you take the skinny one." Zoro said, stepping forward. Urogue nodded, and decided to take the initiative, swinging the tree at Sham. Unsurprisingly, the green haired man dropped to the ground, dodging the blow.

"Heaven's Hammer!" Urogue slammed the tree straight down, attempting to crush the man, but he rolled out of the way just in time.

"Cat Scratch!" Sham dodged inside Urogue's line of defense, rendering the tree useless. He raked the blades in his gloves across Urogue's stomach, wounding the massive man. Urogue grunted, and then dropped the tree.

"Heaven's Pistol!" He delivered a devastating punch to the man's stomach, sending him flying, unconscious. Next to him, Zoro defeated Buchi, kicking the man's unconscious body down the slope. The pirates all stared in horror as their last hopes rolled down the hill, completely defeated.

"Captain Kuro is going to kill us!" One of the still conscious pirates moaned.

"Yes. Yes I am." Klahadore said, scowling. Urogue and Zoro whirled around to face the retired pirate captain "I told you fools to come at dawn. That was five hours ago!" He snapped. "And when I come to see what's taking you so long, what do I find? My entire crew being defeated by five children!" Urogue raised an eyebrow at this. He was twenty-five, not anywhere close to being a child. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Nami sneak off down the slope, towards the ship. His attention was drawn away when Usopp sprung up, attempting to attack the treacherous 'butler'. Kuro simply dealt him a contemptuous blow to the stomach, knocking the already severely wounded young man to the ground. "Ah yes, you. I'd almost forgotten about you." Kuro said, spitting on Usopp. "You are truly pathetic, you know that?" He made to kick Usopp again, while Zoro and Urogue both moved to stop him. They were preempted, however, by a very surprising person: Kaya, who was holding a pistol and pointing it at Kuro.

"That's enough!" She cried. "Klahadore, stop it right now!" She pulled back the hammer on the pistol, her hands shaking wildly.

"Kaya!" Usopp cried out in distress. "What are you doing? Run!" Kaya shook her head, crying.

"No! I'm so sorry for not believing you earlier Usopp!" Kuro smirked, amused yet curious.

"Tell me Kaya, how did you figure it out?" He asked.

"Merry told me what you did." She said, angry.

"Merry? I thought that I killed him?" Kuro said thoughtfully. He laughed. "I must have gotten sloppy in retirement."

"I won't let you hurt anyone else!" Kaya yelled, raising the pistol to point in Kuro's face. For his part, he merely looked amused.

"Do you really think you can pull that trigger?" He asked her, taking a step forward. "After your parents died, I was the one who took care of you. We traveled together, played together, shopped together. Whenever your poor health got worse, I stayed by your side, nursing you back to health. We shared happiness and sadness together. So tell me Kaya, do you really think that you can pull that trigger?" Kaya stared at him, the tears welling up in her eyes, and she lowered the pistol. Kuro chuckled derisively.

"That's what I thought."

"Please, I'll give you all my money!" Kaya pleaded in desperation. "I'll give it all to you, just leave this town alone!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Kuro said calmly. "You see, I don't just want your money. I also want peace. In order to achieve that peace, I must completely disappear. I just can't afford any loose ends. So, the destruction of the town is just as essential to my plans as your will." He turned to look at Usopp, two gloves with swords for fingers appearing on his hands. "First off, I'll take care of this piece of garbage." Zoro and Urogue made to take him down, but before they could act, a fist shot past them, slamming into Kuro's face and knocking him down. Everyone turned to look down the slope. Nami had apparently taken advantage of the distraction caused by Kuro's appearance and awoken Luffy. To make things even more complicated, the three children who comprised Usopp's 'crew' appeared, armed with a shovel, bat, and frying pan, and began beating Kuro on the head.

"What are you doing here?" Usopp demanded sadly, staring at the three of them.

"Captain!" Onion yelled in surprise. "You mean that you were fighting the pirates?"

"You lied to us!" Carrot yelled, angrily.

"You guys need to leave with Kaya, right now!" Usopp yelled desperately. The three all shook their heads stubbornly.

"We're going to protect our homes!" Pepper yelled, hefting his bat. Further argument was cut off however, when Kuro stood up. The three children dropped their 'weapons' in terror. "He's going to kill us!" Pepper cried. To their surprise however, Kuro ignored them, as well as Usopp and even Kaya, walking to edge of the slope and staring down at Luffy.

"You ate a Devil Fruit, didn't you?" He asked, removing his broken glasses. Luffy grinned, taking a step forward.

"Yep! I ate the Gum-Gum Fruit!"

"A rubber man then." Kuro said thoughtfully. "Django!" The hypnotist snapped to attention, staring at his captain.

"Yes sir?"

"Take care of the girl. Make sure that she signs the will before you kill her. I will take care of this boy." This shocked Usopp, his crew, and Kaya out of their surprise.

"Usopp's pirate crew!" Usopp yelled. "I have a mission for you! Take Lady Kaya into the forest! Protect her and keep her away from that hypnotist!" The three children reacted immediately, grabbing Kaya's hands and pulling her off the path.

"Come with us Lady Kaya!" Onion yelled, from his position in the lead.

"Yeah, we know this forest perfectly, we'll keep you safe." Carrot said. She nodded silently, deciding to trust Usopp's faith in them.

'Impressive.' Urogue thought. 'He gave them an excuse to run away while still allowing them to keep their honor. He'll make a great captain one day.' Django ran up the slope after them, with Luffy in hot pursuit. Zoro ran down the slope towards Django to help keep the hypnotist from getting to Kaya, while Urogue ran up the slope towards Kuro. Right as Urogue came within punching distance however, Kuro disappeared. Urogue whirled around in confusion, and then saw Zoro fall down, deep cuts along his legs. Kuro reappeared next to Luffy, tripping the young man. Django, seeing that Urogue was blocking his path, turned and ran into the forest. Urogue paused, conflicted, then turned and picked up Usopp. "Come on, I need you to give me directions." He said, shrinking down to allow Usopp to ride piggyback style. When he was sure that Usopp was securely on, he ran into the forest in hot pursuit of Django, Kaya, and the children. "Where would they have taken Kaya?" He demanded, running as fast as he could without risk of tripping over the many roots in the forest.

"They probably headed for the tree house they have on the west side of the island." Usopp told him.

"Is it well hidden?" Urogue asked.

"No, but there's only one way to get up there-a retractable rope ladder." Usopp said. Urogue nodded and changed his course, running in a way that would take him west as quickly as possible, while still staying in the forest. A few minutes later, Urogue frowned, hearing the sounds of combat ahead.

"Get your slingshot ready." He told Usopp. The long nosed young man frowned, but did as he was told, pulling out the slingshot and an iron ball. Urogue picked up the pace, weaving in between the trees to come at the fight from an angle. A minute later, Usopp saw what Urogue had heard: Django had caught up with the children and Kaya. The children were all lying unconscious on the ground, and Django was about to hypnotize Kaya into signing the fake will.

"Hey, hypnotist!" Usopp yelled, pulling back on his slingshot. "Iron Star!" Django looked up just in time to take the iron ball in between the eyes. It knocked him out instantly, and he fell to the ground, the will seconds behind him. Kaya stood up and ripped the will to pieces. Usopp jumped off of Urogue's back and ran up to Kaya, who turned around and hugged him fiercely, crying.

_Two days later_

Luffy, Zoro, Nami, and Urogue walked down the beach where they'd anchored the dinghies. Kaya had asked them to meet her there. To their surprise, Usopp and a heavily bandaged Merry were there as well. Even more surprising though, was…

"A caravel!" Nami cried out, staring at the ship in joy. The other three Strawhats stared in awe at the small ship in front of them.

"Yes, Usopp mentioned that you were looking for a real ship." Kaya said. "Merry designed it himself, and we decided to give it to you. Considering all you did for us, this is the least we could do. It's fully stocked with food, water, and ordinance for the cannons, and all the rooms are fully furnished."

"What's it's called?" Zoro asked, looking at the caravel with approval on his face.

"The Going Merry." Merry said proudly. Luffy grinned widely.

"It's amazing!" Luffy exclaimed. "Let's go!" He raced up the gangplank, with the Zoro, Nami, and Urogue close behind. Luffy turned around, frowning. "Usopp, aren't you coming?" Usopp shook his head reluctantly.

"I'm going to stay behind and take care of Kaya. Somebody has to look out for her until she can replace Kuro and Merry can heal. But don't worry, I'll be following after you guys soon enough. I'm sure we'll meet up at some point on the Grand Line." Luffy frowned, saddened at the prospect of leaving a friend behind, but he nodded.

"I'm going to hold you to that promise!" He called out as the other three rushed about the Going Merry, readying it for their departure. Luffy smiled and waved goodbye as they set out to sea. "Here we go!" He yelled out.

Author's Notes

Reviews! I got reviews for this story already! Holy Crap! Thanks guys! And thanks for reading this chapter! Sorry it took so long, sometimes my college classes have to come first. Anyway, here are a few notes on this chapter.

First and foremost, in response to Rumu's question: Sorry, Law's not going to show up until some point in October, barring an utter miracle. But don't worry; he'll be the fifth person to join the crew. (Well, the sixth if you want to count Nami).

I know that it never mentioned Carrot, Pepper, and Onion going to a tree house in the manga, but I want to believe that they had a specific destination in mind. And besides, every group of hyperactive children has a tree house.

Well, that's it for now. Feel free to insult and critique me in the review section, that's what it's there for. Compliments are welcome too though. . And, as always, read the Nightblade Pirates already! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I _still_ don't own One Piece.

Chapter Three

Nami, Zoro, and Urogue were all lying on the deck of their new ship, exhausted by Luffy's enthusiastic painting spree, when they suddenly heard the loud boom of one of the cannons. They all bolted upright, looking around for the cause of the commotion. "Luffy-san, what are you doing?" Urogue demanded, staring at where the young man was standing next to a smoking cannon.

"I'm trying to shoot that rock." Luffy said, pointing at the rock jutting above the surface of the ocean. "But this cannon is broken." Urogue rolled his eyes and walked over to the cannon, while Zoro and Nami both laid back down.

"Nonsense." Urogue said, reloading the cannon. "You just didn't have it aimed properly. Watch." He adjusted the cannon, looking down the barrel, and then lit the fuse. The cannon boomed, and then the rock exploded.

"Wow!" Luffy exclaimed, amazed. "You're in charge of the cannons from now on!" Urogue grinned and went to work securing the cannon.

An hour later, while they were sitting in the kitchen, they heard a man roaring in anger out on deck. "What the…?"Nami wondered, turning around to look out the window in the door.

"Get out here!" The man yelled, waving a sword around. "You dare attack my friend? I'll kill you!" Luffy went outside to see what was going on.

"What are you talking about?" Luffy demanded. The man growled in anger and ran at Luffy, swinging his sword and breaking a part of the balcony.

"I have killed many infamous pirates!" The man yelled. "A no name pirate like you has no chance!"

"Stop damaging my ship!" Luffy said, ignoring the man's ramblings. He then grabbed the man's arms and flipped him over, slamming him down on the deck. "Now, what are you talking about?" Luffy said, sitting down and taking off his hat. "What friend?" Just then, Zoro came out to see what was going on.

"Zoro-aniki!" The man yelled, looking relieved to see the green haired man.

"Yosaku?" He asked, confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Zoro-aniki, it's Johnny!" Yosaku said, crying. "He's dying!"

Zoro's eyes widened as Yosaku rushed to one of the lifeboats and removed another man, carrying him to where Luffy and the rest of the crew were now standing. "What happened?" Zoro demanded, staring at his bleeding friend.

"I don't know!" Yosaku admitted. "He was fine until three days ago! Then, suddenly, his teeth began falling out, and old scars began reopening! We were resting on that rock, when it got hit with a cannonball." Luffy and Urogue's eyes widened with horror, and they both bowed apologetically.

"We are so sorry!" They said in unison. Yosaku waved them off.

"I understand that it wasn't intentional." He said. "It doesn't matter anyway. Johnny is going to die!"

"Don't be stupid!" Nami said, walking off into the kitchen. The others all stared after her, shocked at her bluntness. A few moments later, Nami came back out carrying a barrel of limes. She cut one open and squeezed the juice into Johnny's mouth. "He has scurvy." Nami explained, repeating the process several times. "It's a disease that comes from a lack of vitamins in your diet. It _used_ to be a major issue for sailors. Nowadays though, most people know enough to avoid it." She glared at all of them as she said this, annoyed at their lack of knowledge.

"You're a genius!" Luffy exclaimed, amazed at this display of knowledge on Nami's part. Urogue and Zoro nodded in agreement, which just served to frustrate Nami further. She threw the empty lime peels at Luffy.

"This is basic information that you need to know if you want to survive!" Nami growled, glaring at them. She sighed. "This is why we need a chef." She muttered. "You need somebody who knows what healthy food is and how to make it." Luffy opened his mouth, and Nami cut him off. "There's more to a healthy diet than just meat!" She snapped.

"Well, if it's a chef you're looking for," Johnny said. "I think I know where you should go." The others looked at him.

"You mean the Baratie?" Yosaku asked. Johnny nodded. "That's a great idea!" Yosaku proclaimed.

"What's the Baratie?" Urogue asked curiously.

"It's a floating restaurant ship." Johnny explained. "They have pirates as guests a lot, so their chefs are famous for their fighting skills."

"They get guests from all over." Yosaku said. "I've heard that that Hawkeyes you were looking for even comes sometimes, Zoro-aniki." Zoro's eyes widened at this news.

"Let's go!" Luffy proclaimed excitedly. The others nodded, and moved around to get the Merry moving.

Sanji was in love. There was no other way to describe it. He had found a beautiful young woman, who loved to eat! And she was a chef! The girl in question was the newest member of the Baratie's staff, Bonney. He loved everything about her. Her pink hair, her obvious enthusiasm when it came to eating and her inventiveness when it came to making up new recipes.

He was jolted out of his adoring reverie though, when Patty began yelling at Bonney for eating a customer's food. Bonney just glared at the big chef. "I needed to make sure it tasted good, didn't I?" She said cockily.

"Chef Zeff personally made that meal!" Patty yelled angrily. Bonney remained calm.

"And I made the meal again, and the customers never noticed a thing." She reminded him.

"It's the principle of the thing!" Patty yelled. Bonney rolled her eyes, and raised her hand, pointing her palm at Patty's face.

"Bonney!" Zeff reprimanded her. She turned to face the restaurant's head chef guiltily. "What have I told you about using your Devil Fruit on the staff?"

"Don't?" Bonney said, looking at the floor.

"That's right." Zeff growled. "We're short staffed as it is, what with the waiters all jumping ship. We can't afford you turning what staff we do have into babies. Is that clear?" Bonney nodded reluctantly.

"And Patty…" The large man turned to face Zeff.

"Yes sir?"

"Stop being an idiot." Patty stared at the head chef in shock, making Sanji chuckle.

"E…excuse me?" Patty stuttered.

"Stop being an idiot. Bonney shouldn't have eaten the food, but she did replace it, and the customers didn't complain. There's no need to provoke her for pointless reasons. Is that clear?" Patty nodded. "Good. And Sanji…" Sanji stood at attention, taking the food off the stove as he did so.

"Yes, crap geezer?"

"Stop making goo-goo eyes at Bonney and focus on your cooking. It's bad even when you have all your attention on it. I shudder to think what it'll taste like if you didn't even pay attention when you were making it." The other chefs, including Bonney, laughed at this, but Sanji just ignored it and went back to cooking. He was used to the old man's crap, and had learned to just deal with it. Just as he was about to add a little more pepper to the meal though, a cannonball went through the roof.

Bonney walked out of the kitchen carrying several plates of food, muttering to herself. If anybody had walked close enough to actually understand what she was saying, they would have heard several combinations of the F word and waiters. Though Bonney did have to admit that at least serving food got her away from the annoying chore boy. He was clumsy, stupid, and ridiculously happy. It was like he had no idea how truly awful the world could be.

After she had given the customers their food, she'd turned around to return to the kitchen for more plates, only to be stopped by some grandstanding dumbass Marine. He loudly pronounced where the wine he was drinking was from, and then asked Bonney for confirmation. Bonney sighed. "No, you're dead wrong." She told him. "It's from the West Blue, not the North Blue." She walked back to the kitchen, ignoring his indignant spluttering.

When she returned a few minutes later, she discovered that the Marine had taken things personally. "Waitress!" He yelled, waving her over. Bonney gritted her teeth, but decided not to comment on her actual position on the staff, seeing as she'd already corrected him several times.

"Yes sir?" She asked politely.

"There is a fly in my soup!" He said, far louder than was necessary. "What is it doing there?" Bonney shrugged.

"My guess would be enjoying the soup. It is quite good after all." The other customers snickered, and the Marine flushed red.

"Fix it!" He demanded. Bonney nodded, bent over, and grabbed the man's spoon. She put it in the soup and fished the fly out, being very careful to not remove any soup, and tossed the fly out a nearby window.

"There. All better?" Bonney asked. The man's face, amazingly enough, actually got redder.

"No!" He said, tossing the soup bowl across the room. Bonney glared at him.

"The soup wasn't ruined. You could have eaten it." She said, letting just a hint of anger seep into her voice. The man glared at her, and then completely overturned the table in a fit of rage.

"I am a Marine officer!" He yelled. "You will show me the respect I deserve!"

"I am showing you the respect you deserve." Bonney retorted. "I will show you more respect when you earn it." The Marine stared at her for a second, and then thrust his hands into his pockets. He removed them from his pockets a second later, revealing large iron knuckles.

"I'll teach you to disrespect a Marine, you damn cook!" He yelled, swinging at her. Bonney sighed, and dodged the blow, and then drew the jutte from the harness on her back. Out here in the East Blue, if she wanted to maintain a low profile, she had to avoid using her Devil Fruit in public. Doing it in front of the other chefs was fine, since she knew them and they'd never betray her, but any customer could be someone working for the World Government looking for her. So, to make it so that she could actually fight in defense of the Baratie and herself, she'd learned how to use a jutte.

Luffy, Nami, Zoro, and Urogue entered the Baratie just in time to see a pink haired girl beat the crap out of the Marine officer with her jutte. "Impressive." Zoro said, taking a seat at a nearby empty table. Urogue nodded.

"That man did display quite a bit of talent when he beat up Johnny and Yosaku." Urogue commented as one of the Baratie's staff rushed up with an extra-large chair for him. "Thank you." Urogue said politely. The man nodded, then rushed back into the kitchen as the other chefs came flooding out of the kitchen to hold Bonney back.

"See that?" Nami said, pointing at the chaos and the badly beaten Marine officer. "That's why we made you blame the cannonball on the Marines." Luffy frowned.

"I still don't like it. I put a hole in the roof."

"But the Marines fired the cannonball." Urogue said. "It may have ricocheted off of you, but that was an accident that you couldn't have controlled." Nami and Zoro nodded, and Luffy smiled.

"That makes sense! Thanks Urogue, I don't feel guilty about it anymore!" Urogue nodded, smiling. Suddenly, the relative quiet of the restaurant was broken with a gun shot. The Straw Hats turned to face the door, where a bloody, starving man had just shot a Marine.

"Customer, party of one." Sanji said, looking utterly uninterested.

"He better not mess up my restaurant." Zeff growled. Bonney looked on, silent. Patty walked up to the man as he sat down.

"Do you have any money?" Patty asked politely. The man cocked a pistol and put it up to Patty's forehead.

"Do you take lead?" He asked. The majority of the customers gasped at this, and Nami heard the Marine officer mutter his opinion of this situation.

"That chef is dead." Patty raised an eyebrow.

"You don't have any money?" He growled. Patty interlaced his fingers and brought both fists down on the man's head, breaking the chair and stunning him.

"You broke my chair Patty!" Zeff growled as Patty threw the man out of the doorway. Luffy noticed Bonney and Sanji share a look and head into the kitchen together.

A few minutes later, Bonney came out carrying two plates, which she slid across the deck to Gin, who was still lying where Patty had thrown him. "Eat up." Bonney said kindly, sitting down next to him and lighting a cigarette. Bonney had picked up the habit from Sanji, though she didn't smoke nearly as often as the other chef. Gin's eyes widened and he fell on the food ravenously.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Gin cried between bites. Bonney waved him off, slightly embarrassed.

"I'm a chef. Feeding people is our job." Luffy, who had been sitting on the balcony listening to this all, grinned widely. He'd found his chef.

"Hey!" Bonney and Gin looked up to where Luffy was.

"What?" Bonney demanded.

"Join my crew!" Luffy said, smiling and jumping down.

"Excuse me?" Bonney asked, as Luffy sat on the railing next to her and Gin.

"Join my crew." Luffy repeated. "I need a chef, and you're awesome! You beat up that Marine, and you gave food to that man because he needed it. Join my crew!"

"I decline your offer." Bonney said, glaring at the young man. Luffy folded his arms stubbornly.

"No, I decline!" He proclaimed loudly. Bonney stared at him in confusion.

"You decline what?" She asked.

"I decline your declination!"

"It doesn't work like that dumbass." Bonney growled. Luffy opened his mouth to argue, but she cut him off. "Listen, I have a very good reason for staying where I am."

"What's that?" Luffy asked curiously. Bonney snorted.

"As if I'd tell you."

"You just told me to listen!" Luffy snapped, frustrated. He stuck his tongue out at her. Bonney stared for a second, and then did the same. Gin stared and sweatdropped as the two sat there in silence for a while, eyes closed and tongues sticking out.

"Uh…Excuse me Mr.?"

"Luffy."

"Luffy." Gin repeated. "Are you a pirate than?"

"Yep!" Luffy said, nodding enthusiastically.

"If you're still looking for a cook, I assume your crew isn't very big." Luffy nodded.

"Including Bonney, there's five of us." Bonney glared daggers at him.

"First of all, don't include me in your crew. Second of all, how do you know my name?" Luffy shrugged and pointed inside the restaurant.

"I asked the old man with the peg leg." He told her. Bonney growled and decided to kill Zeff in his sleep.

"I assume you have a goal in mind?" Gin said, trying to steer the conversation back on track. Luffy nodded again, grinning.

"I'm going to be the Pirate King!" He declared. Gin stared at him, while Bonney rolled her eyes.

"That means that you'd need to go on the Grand Line." Gin said quietly. Bonney and Luffy both looked at him. For some reason, he sounded terrified.

"Yep. Have you been there?" Luffy asked. Gin nodded slowly.

"Don Krieg took his entire fleet there not too long ago." He said. "We entered with fifty ships, and we came back with one a week later." His voice trembled and his body shook as he said this, and they stared at him.

"What happened? A hurricane?" Bonney asked. Gin shook his head.

"We got hit by a hurricane, but that came later. The majority of our ships were destroyed by one man. We were only able to escape the Grand Line because a hurricane came." Bonney's eyes widened at this, and she heard Luffy make a strange noise. She turned around triumphantly; glad to see reality knocked into him, only to realize that he was laughing excitedly, with a huge grin on his face.

"A sea where anything can happen?" He said. "This is going to be great!" Bonney stared at him in disbelief.

"Yeah, you're a dumbass." She said finally. To her annoyance, Luffy just laughed this off and walked back inside. She turned to Gin. "Do you have a boat anywhere?" She asked him. He nodded.

"The Marines kept the lifeboat I was in when they captured me."

"Do you need help getting it back?" Gin stood up and shook his head, smiling.

"I think I can handle it now." He put a hand on her shoulder. "Thanks for all you did to help me. I won't forget it." He said. Bonney shrugged it off, throwing her cigarette in the ocean as she stood up.

"Don't worry about it. Like I said, I'm a chef. Feeding people is my job." Gin nodded.

"Nevertheless, I won't forget it. Goodbye." And with that, he walked off towards the Marine ship. Bonney smiled, and then headed back inside the Baratie.

Two days later, the Strawhats were still at the Baratie. The main reason for this was that Luffy insisted that Bonney would be their chef, and refused to leave without her. The others had their own reasons for being willing to stay though. Nami liked the food, which she'd manipulated Sanji into giving her free of charge, Urogue was staying out of loyalty to Luffy, Johnny and Yosaku couldn't go anywhere anyway, and Zoro was still hoping that Hawkeye might show up.

They'd left Johnny, Yosaku, and Nami on the Merry and were eating lunch when a heavily damaged ship sailed up next to the Baratie. Nobody paid much attention to it, until somebody noticed the flag. "That's Don Krieg's flag!" A customer cried out. And then Don Krieg came into the Baratie supported by Gin.  
"Please, Bonney-san." Gin begged, as he and Don Krieg collapsed to the ground. "He's dying." Don Krieg got on his hands and knees, and stared straight down at the floor of the ship.

"Please, I'm starving." He pleaded. "I have plenty of money, so that's no issue. I'll take anything, even table scraps." Patty walked over, glaring down at the Pirate Admiral of the East Blue, and kicked him.

"Feed you? As if!" He turned to look at the other chefs. "Call the Marines!" He ordered. "We won't get another chance like this. Don Krieg, Pirate Admiral of the East Blue, is starving and near death in our restaurant. He deserves to be executed." Sanji came up from behind Patty carrying a plate of rice and a bottle of water, and kicked Patty in the head, knocking him to the side.

"Out of the way." He said, setting the plate in front of Krieg and pouring him a cup of water. Don Krieg fell on the food ravenously, occasionally pausing to exclaim with joy and relief. Bonney walked up and set down a plate of meat, which he consumed just as eagerly. Upon finishing, he stood up, revived and full of energy.

"Excellent food." He said, nodding his thanks to Bonney and Sanji. He looked around, thinking. "And an excellent ship as well." Don Krieg smiled. "I'll take it."

"What?" The chefs gathered behind Bonney and Sanji demanded, enraged.

"You heard me. I'll take this ship." He said, punching Sanji to the side. Gin looked at the Admiral in horror.

"Sir! You promised you'd leave this place alone so long as they fed you! That's why I agreed to bring you here!" Krieg ignored him.

"Now, before you leave, I have a hundred men on that ship of mine. They are all starving and dehydrated. I need meals and water for all of them." The chefs began to protest and yell in defiance, and all of the customers ran out of the ship to get away, while Bonney helped Sanji up. They then began to silently walk towards the kitchen. The other chefs immediately circled around them.

"What do you two think you're doing?" Patty's friend Carne demanded. Sanji shrugged.

"Didn't you hear? We've got a hundred meals to prepare." The other chefs pulled out their pistols, pointing them right at Sanji and Bonney.

"Didn't you hear what he just said?" Carne demanded. "He's going to take this ship from us! His men are murderers, and they deserve to die!" Bonney spoke up.

"So?" She asked. "We're chefs. It's our job to feed people no matter who they are."

"We don't care what they've done, or what they plan to do." Sanji said. "All that matters is that they need to be fed." Patty walked over and punched Sanji to the side

"I know that you and Bonney have always fed the people I turn away." He told Sanji, making the two chefs in question stare at him in surprise. "And maybe you were right to do that. But this time, I know you're wrong." He reached over, pulling out a massive object that was covered by a tablecloth. "Now, this restaurant is constantly being attacked by pirates. This isn't anything to be concerned with. He's just one man." He whipped the tablecloth away, revealing a handheld cannon. "You had your dinner, here's your dessert! Iron Meatball!" The cannon shot a massive cannonball into Don Krieg, blasting him through the doorway and ruining the doors.

"You ruined the doors." Carne remarked casually. "Zeff is going to kill you." Patty shrugged.

"I did it in defense of the restaurant. Zeff will understand."

"What do we do about that galleon?" Another chef asked. Patty grinned.

"Let's slather it in butter and light it on fire." He said.

"That sounds delicious." Krieg said, standing up and walking back inside. "The dessert was a little heavy for my taste though." The chefs all stared in shock as he cast off his fur cloak, revealing iron armor. "Now, about those meals." The chefs pulled out their weapons of choice, giant knives and forks, and charged at him. Don Krieg scowled as guns emerged from various positions on his armor and fired into the chefs, forcing them back. "I tire of this." He snapped. "I am Don Krieg, Pirate Admiral of the East Blue! You are merely chefs! There is no possible way you can defeat me."

"Enough." Zeff commanded, tossing a large sack in front of Krieg. "There, you have your food. Now leave." Don Krieg cocked his head to the side, looking at Zeff.

"I know who you are." He said. "You're 'Red Shoe' Zeff. Your kicking style was so powerful your shoes were stained red with the blood of your enemies."

"What's your point?" Zeff demanded gruffly.

"You and your crew sailed on the Grand Line for years. And your log of that sea is legendary. It'll allow me to rebuild my fleet and navigate the Grand Line. Give it to me. With it I'll take the world by storm and become the Pirate King."

"No way!" Luffy yelled, standing up. "I'm going to become the Pirate King!" He declared, glaring at Krieg in anger. Don Krieg looked at him and laughed.

"You've only got two other people in your crew." Krieg said mockingly. "Isn't that a little small for a king?"

"You're wrong, there are two more!" Luffy declared.

"Stop counting me as a part of your crew!" Bonney snapped. Zeff decided to cut in before this got more ridiculous.

"Regardless of that, I won't give you my log." Zeff told Don Krieg, his arms folded. "Giving it to you would be an insult to all of the men who struggled so hard to get through the Grand Line with me." Krieg glared at the old man, and then shrugged.

"Whatever geezer. I'll just take your log when I take the ship." With that he grabbed the sack of food and left. A few minutes later, the war howls of the Krieg Pirates could be heard.

"Hey, old man." Luffy called as the chefs rushed about prepping for the upcoming battle.

"Oh, it's you." Zeff said, looking at him. "What do you want?"

"Want some help?" Luffy asked. Zeff examined Luffy, Zoro and Urogue. He shrugged.

"Why not? Though, may I ask why?" Luffy grinned in response. "You guys make really good food. Besides, this place is important to my chef."

"Stop calling me that!" Bonney snapped. Zeff rolled his eyes and walked off to oversee the battle preparations as Bonney and Luffy began sticking their tongues out at each other again.

Author's Notes.

Thanks for reading guys! Sorry about the long wait. I'll hopefully be able to upload Chapter Four sooner. I've split this in two because there's a lot of stuff going on in this arc, and I didn't feel I'd be able to do it justice in just one chapter. Also, it's been a while since I re-read this arc, so I need to do some more research. On the subject of Bonney, the Jutte is that weird club/sword thing that Smoker uses, she isn't dating Sanji, and she does have a different backstory than Sanji. Once again, thanks for reading guys!


	4. Extra Author's Note

Extra Author's Note!

Now, I've been getting a lot of questions, either in the review section or through various Private Messages, as to when the other Supernovas will show up. So, I thought I'd answer all your questions at once with this simple…bonus chapter…thing. Enjoy!

Law-Drum Island Arc

Drake-Alabasta Arc

Hawkins-Jaya/Skypeia arc

Kidd and Killer-Water 7 & Enies Lobby arc

Apoo-Thriller Bark Arc

Bege-…um…after the time skip, somewhere in the New World. (please don't kill me.)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer-One Piece

Author's Note

I did it again. I skipped a major plot point. Specifically, I'm skipping the fight between Zoro and Hawkeyes. Why? Several reasons, but the main reason is that I have nothing to add to this fight, nor do I feel that I can properly represent this fight. It is, in my opinion, a perfect scene, and I don't want to insult it. To put it simply, which would you rather do: watch The Dark Knight, or read somebody's recap of it? If you want to see the fight, then you should read One Piece Chapters 51-52. So, this chapter will start right after it.

Chapter Four

"Damn you!" Luffy screamed, stretching out his arm and grabbing a railing of the wrecked galleon behind Hawkeyes. "Damn you!" Hawkeyes stepped to the side, easily avoiding Luffy's attack. Luffy landed and turned to glare at Hawkeyes, ready to attack.

"Your friend is alive." Hawkeyes said calmly. Luffy turned around in disbelief to see Urogue, Johnny, and Yosaku fishing Zoro out of the water.

"Zoro-aniki!" Johnny and Yosaku cried out, pulling him onto the small boat. "Say something!" Hawkeyes turned to stare at Zoro.

"It's still too early for you to die. My name is Dracule Mihawk! Discover your true self, the true world, become stronger! However long it may take, I shall await you at the top. Surpass this sword! Surpass me! Roronoa Zoro!" He then turned to face Luffy. "And you? What is your goal, that you command someone with such ambition as him?"

"I'm going to be the King of the Pirates!" Luffy announced.

"That is a difficult dream." Hawkeyes said thoughtfully. "Even more difficult than trying to surpass me."

"I don't care." Luffy said stubbornly. "I'm going to be the King." Luffy turned to Urogue, Zoro, and the others. "Urogue! Is Zoro okay?"

"No, he's not okay!" Urogue called, not looking away from where he was desperately trying to fix Zoro's wounds. "But he should live!" Suddenly, Zoro moved, thrusting his sword into the air.

"Lu…Luffy! Can you hear me?"

"Yes!"

"I'm sorry for disappointing you. If I lost, I'd make you disappointed, wouldn't I? From now on, I will never lose again! Until I can defeat that man and become the world's strongest swordsman, I will never lose again! Do you have a problem with that, Pirate King?" Luffy laughed.

"Nope." Hawkeyes gave a small smile.

"They make a good team." He said quietly, walking away towards his own small ship.

"Hey!" Don Krieg yelled. "Aren't you here for my head, dog?"

"I thought about it, but I've had my fill of fun for today." Hawkeye said, not even turning around. "I'm going to go back to sleep now."

"You may have had fun, but I haven't." Krieg growled.

"Admiral, what are you doing?" Some of his pirates demanded. "For the love of God, if the man wants to leave, let him leave!"

"Don't turn your back on me!" Krieg roared, firing all the guns in his armor at Hawkeye.

"Idiot." Hawkeye muttered, drawing his sword. He sliced all the bullets with one clean swipe, disappearing in the resulting smoke. Krieg scowled, looking around.

"Coward." He cursed.

"Urogue! Johnny! Yosaku! Take Zoro and go find Nami, okay?" Luffy called out. Urogue nodded, grabbing the tiller of the small boat and steering it away from the battle. Luffy smiled and pushed his hat down on his head, turning to face Krieg. Before he could do anything though, the fish head detached from the Baratie and headed straight for the wrecked galleon. Its mouth opened revealing two large cannons. Luffy stared in awe as it shot at the pirate admiral before attempting to ram him.

"You dare to attack me?" Krieg growled grasping the small attack boats guns. "Enough!" And then he threw it at the Baratie.

Sanji and Bonney stared calmly as the attack boat flew towards the restaurant, ignoring the panicking of the other chefs. "I've got this." Sanji said.

"Go ahead. I wouldn't want to risk my jutte on that anyways." Bonney said, shrugging. Sanji chuckled, jumped up, and kicked the boat away. Bonney smirked. She could practically hear the Krieg pirates' eyes widen in shock, and she did hear their gasps and muttered oaths.

"Damn it Sanji!" Patty yelled as he and Carne crawled out of the wreckage of the attack boat. "Are you trying to kill us?"

"Yes." Sanji said simply, taking a drag from his cigarette. Patty and Carne glared at him, grabbing their weapons.

"Hey, idiots!" Bonney yelled. "We've got bigger issues than your pride." She pointed at the front of the fin, where the Krieg pirates were overrunning the chefs. Patty and Carne charged, bellowing. They were able to wipe out the small fry, but then...

Bonney stared at the man who had just one-shoted Patty and Carne. "Okay, what the hell is that?" She asked Sanji, pointing at the shield covered man. Sanji shrugged.

"I have no idea. You want him?" Bonney shuddered.

"No, I'm not touching…whatever that is with my jutte. I'll take care of the rest of the small fry, you handle the weirdo." She told him, drawing her jutte from the holster on her back and walking forward. The Krieg pirates laughed, amused at the idea of this pink haired girl fighting them, and charged. "Puree!" Bonney swung the jutte in a circle, sending them flying.

"Pearl shot!" The shield covered man attempted to punch her, but Sanji blocked him, kicking his arm away.

"How dare you attack a woman!" Sanji yelled, glaring daggers at Pearl. Suddenly, Luffy went flying through the air, smashing into the back of Pearl's head.

"Weren't you supposed to be fighting Krieg?" Bonney said sarcastically.

"I am!" Luffy said, glaring at her. "He just punched me over here, that's all."

Suddenly Pearl began screaming "Danger! Danger! I am in Danger!" Sanji, Luffy, and Pearl all stared at him in confusion.

"What is he ranting about?" Sanji asked. "This is a battle; did he really think there was no danger involved?" Bonney and Luffy looked at each other, then at him, and shrugged. For some reason though, the other Krieg pirates were freaking out.

"It's okay Pearl!" One of them yelled. "It's just a small nosebleed! There's no need to get upset!" Even Krieg seemed distressed by this.

"Keep it together Pearl! Don't you dare damage that ship!" He roared. Luffy, Sanji, and Bonney looked on in confusion, utterly baffled. And then Pearl burst into flames.

"Holy crap!" Bonney yelled, jumping away. "How did he do that?"

"Shouldn't you help him?" Luffy asked her, pointing at Sanji.

"Nah, he's got this. If I helped him, he'd just get mad at me for stealing his victory. Besides, he's got this whole chivalry thing going on, so he'd waste most of his time worrying about me."

"Stop!" Gin yelled suddenly. Sanji, Bonney, Luffy, and even Pearl all turned around to face him in surprise. Without their noticing, Gin had managed to beak Zeff's peg leg and was currently pointing a gun at the old man's head. "You three, stop fighting or the old man dies." Bonney raised an eyebrow and walked towards Gin.

"Sanji, don't stop. Strawhat, go take care of Krieg." She called over her shoulder, putting the jutte back in its holster.

"Bonney-Chan, what are you doing?" Sanji demanded. "He's going to kill the old man!"

"No he's not." Bonney said, raising her hand, palm out, and leveling it at the pistol. "Time Warp." Gin stared in shock as the wood on the pistol rotted, and the metal rusted and crumbled into nothing. Bonney smiled and drew her jutte as Luffy and Sanji resumed fighting their opponents. "I'm disappointed in you Gin." She said. "I thought you were smart. I certainly thought you were a better person than that." He scowled and drew two iron tonfas, both tipped with a large cannonball. "Yeah, that's better. Fight someone who can fight back." He charged at her, swinging both tonfas. Bonney stepped to the side, and swung her jutte at his feet, knocking him to the ground. "I'm from the Grand Line." She growled, sitting on his back. "You never had a chance. Time Warp!"

"Cute." Sanji remarked as Pearl fell down, unconscious. Bonney smirked as she walked away from little baby Gin.

"How's Strawhat doing?" She asked. Sanji gestured to where Luffy was fighting Don Krieg, despite having several spikes embedded in his body. Bonney sighed. "Alright, let's go help him out."

"No." Zeff said, hauling himself up to lean against the wall of the Baratie. His two best chefs turned to face him, incredulous.

"What do you mean no?" Bonney demanded. "Did Gin hit you in the head when we weren't looking or something?" Zeff threw the remains of his peg leg at her.

"No. But that boy's going to win. He doesn't need your help, nor would he want it. Take a close look at him. It's hard to find someone like that. Someone who won't give up until death."

"Won't give up until death?" Sanji repeated, confused. Zeff nodded.

"He's a very dangerous man to fight, because for him, the fight will only end with him winning, or him dying. Out of all the different kinds of people in the world, they are the ones I respect the most." He turned to look at Bonney. "You can't stay here now, you know that right?" He said sadly but matter of factly. Bonney nodded.

"What do you mean she can't stay?" Sanji demanded.

"She's used her Devil Fruit in public. There aren't enough Devil Fruit users in the East Blue for somebody to not find out. And besides that…"

"Hawkeye." Bonney said simply. Zeff nodded.

"He may not have much love for the World Government or the Marines, but he will tell them about you eventually. And they will come for you." Bonney nodded sadly. She'd loved her time on the Baratie, and she didn't want to leave. But Zeff was right. She couldn't stay here. Not only was it no longer low profile, the people who'd inevitably come after her were far too strong for the crew of the Baratie to handle, and would only lead to all of the chefs dying. "You should go with that young man." Zeff told her.

"Excuse me?" Bonney demanded. "My whole strategy is to lie low. He is the opposite of laying low! He doesn't even know how to lie low!"

"They know you're in the East Blue. You can't hide anywhere in the East Blue that they won't be able to find you. The Grand Line, on the other hand, is large enough and wild enough to make it difficult to find you. Even with your skill though, you won't be able to get through it alone. He can protect you. Besides," Zeff said with a slight grin. "we both know you'd go crazy without a lot of food, and he certainly seems to go through plenty of it himself." Bonney sighed, acknowledging that the old man was correct.

_One day later_

Luffy woke up and looked around in panic. "Where's my hat?" He exclaimed.

"It's on the table." Bonney said dryly, not looking at him. She had her back to him, and was currently staring out at the ocean.

"Oh." Luffy said, smiling and grabbing it.

"So…" Bonney said slowly. Luffy turned to look at her.

"Yeah?" He asked, a slight frown on his face. Bonney turned around to face him.

"Is the position of chef still open on your crew?" She asked. Luffy grinned.

"You bet it is!" Luffy said, getting up.

Author's Notes

Sorry it took so long to update this guys! This chapter was giving me serious writers block. Thanks for reading, and see you next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer-I don't own One Piece.

Chapter Five

"Strawhat! Bonney! Get in here!" Zeff yelled. Bonney and Luffy looked up from the map they'd been examining. Bonney had pointed out a rather obvious flaw in the logic of Luffy's plan: they had no way to know where Nami and the others were headed. Luffy had suggested that they just set sail towards the Grand Line and leave the rest to luck, but Bonney had immediately shot this plan down by pointing out everything that was likely to go wrong with it. So they'd spent the last hour trying to figure out where Nami was most likely to head to. The problem with this plan though, was that Luffy realized that he knew next to nothing about Nami's past.

"Let's go see what he wants. We're not getting anywhere with this anyway." Bonney said, standing up. Luffy nodded, and they walked into the main room of the restaurant.

"Someone needs to talk to you." Zeff said dryly, pointing at a bleeding, exhausted Yosaku who was lying on the ground, slumped against the wall.

"Luffy-aniki! You have to come with me right now!" Yosaku yelled urgently, pushing himself to his feet. "Nami and the others are in terrible danger!" Luffy and Bonney looked at each other.

"Do you know how to get…wherever they are?" Bonney asked Yosaku. He nodded quickly. Bonney sighed quietly. She didn't want to leave the Baratie; she had too many good memories of this place. But it had to happen sometime, and she'd said goodbye to everybody last night, so it might as well happen now. "Ready when you are captain." She said. Luffy nodded.

"Let's get going!" He said, running for the dinghy.

_Three hours later_

"What is that?" Luffy yelled, wide eyed.

"I thought that sea cow was just a nickname for manatees." Bonney said, staring at the giant monster in front of them. It roared at them in challenge, which Luffy was ready to accept. He drew back his fist to punch the cow away, but Bonney placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"This is easier." She told him, pointing her hand at the cow. "Time Warp." The monster instantly turned into a cute little thing the size of a dolphin. It stared at them in shock, and then fled.

"Why do you even carry that jutte?" Yosaku asked. "Couldn't you just use your Devil Fruit on anything that crossed you?"

"My power doesn't work on everything." Bonney said in explanation, sitting back down and leaning back. "Besides, it starts to get exhausting after I do it too much. Most of the time it's just simpler to use the jutte. There aren't a lot of strong pirates here in the East Blue after all." Yosaku nodded. It made sense, and Zoro had said something similar when they asked why he didn't use Oni Giri on everything.

_The next day_

Yosaku steered the small boat into a little cove, where Urogue, Zoro, Johnny, and a blue haired woman were all waiting. "Where's Nami?" Luffy asked as soon as he got off the dinghy.

"In town." Zoro said, jerking a thumb of his shoulder. Luffy nodded and went in the direction that Zoro had indicated. The blue haired woman tried to stop him, but Urogue placed a massive hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

"What's the situation?" Bonney asked, sitting down next to Zoro.

"Yosaku didn't fill you in?" Urogue asked, frowning.

"No, he did, but I assume the situation's changed. After all, he didn't say anything about a blue haired woman." Bonney turned to look at the woman in question. "Who the hell are you anyway?" The older woman bristled.

"I'm Nami's sister Nojiko." She said curtly. Urogue stepped in.

"Aside from her, the situation's largely unchanged. Nami still refuses to come with us, and she also refuses to let us beat up this Arlong person. So, we've been waiting here for Yosaku to show up with Luffy and you, with one of us occasionally sneaking off to check up on the situation."

"Nami won't let you intervene because she doesn't want to see you get hurt!" Nojiko yelled angrily. "None of you are a match for Arlong." Bonney stared at her for a moment, and then burst out laughing.

"Lady, the captain just beat the shit out of Don Krieg, the Pirate Admiral of the East Blue. I've never even heard of this Arlong." Nojiko scowled.

"Look, just listen to me, okay?" She yelled. "Look, just let me tell you about our past, okay? That'll make it clear why she doesn't want you guys to stick around." Bonney sighed.

"Fine."

"Of course we'll listen." Urogue said politely.

"We want to hear Nami's story too!" Johnny and Yosaku said eagerly, drawing closer.

"I'm just going to sleep." Zoro announced, closing his eyes. Nojiko rolled her eyes.

'I can see why these people would drive Nami crazy.' She thought before launching into her story.

_Ten minutes later_

"So do you see why Nami doesn't want you to stay?" Nojiko said upon finishing her story. The Strawhats, Johnny, and Yosaku all looked at each other, angry.

"Yes, we understand." Urogue said.

"Shall we go kick some fish ass?" Bonney said darkly, standing up.

"I'm surprised you feel so strongly about this." Zoro said, standing up.

"Hey, I might not know this chick very well, but I've had enough experience with sadistic assholes to not care about that." She said, adjusting her jutte's holster.

"What are you doing?" Nojiko demanded as they set off in the direction Luffy had gone in. "I told that story so that you'd leave, not so that you'd go after her anyway!"

"Be that as it may, Nami is our friend." Urogue said, looking at her over his shoulder. "And we refuse to leave a friend in alone in dangerous situation such as this." Zoro nodded, and then frowned.

"Wait, where did Johnny and Yosaku go?" He asked, looking around. The other two Strawhats looked around, sweatdropping. "Don't tell me they went straight to Arlong's base." Zoro groaned.

"Alright, we better hurry it up then." Bonney said. "We don't want them to die until after we beat them up for being complete idiots."

"Agreed." Zoro said, nodding. They ran into the forest, heading straight for the town. Nojiko stared after them, then sighed and took a shortcut through the forest that would allow her to reach the town faster.

Urogue, Zoro, and Bonney reached the town just in time to see Luffy stop Nami from stabbing herself in the shoulder. "I told you to go away!" Nami screamed at him through her tears.

"Yes, you did."

"You don't understand!"

"No, I don't."

"…Luffy, help me." Luffy removed his straw-hat and placed it on her head.

"Of course." He said simply, walking down the street. He looked at his three other crew members. "Let's go."

"Right!" They said in unison, following him. Nami stared after them.

"Guys…"

_Five minutes later._

Arlong and his gang were shocked out of their laughter when the wall exploded. Luffy stomped in, glaring. "Which one's Arlong?" He demanded. Zoro, Bonney and Urogue followed soon after, and quite a few of the low level fishmen took a step back. Zoro and Bonney had drawn their weapons, and Urogue had discarded his robe and had grown massive.

"I am." Arlong said lazily, not getting up. "What do you want?" Luffy didn't say a word and began walking towards him. Two of his soldiers took a step forward to block his path, but Luffy just punched them out of the way. "What do you want?" Arlong demanded, starting to get up. Luffy didn't say a word; he just punched Arlong in the face, sending the fishman flying.

"You made Nami cry." Luffy growled. He started to walk towards Arlong, but the rest of his soldiers surrounded him.

"My pet will take care of you!" Hatchi yelled, blowing his mouth like a trumpet. For an extremely awkward moment, everybody waited, but nothing happened. "Where is Moomoo?" Hatchi demanded, confused.

"Oh, is that what that cow thing was?" Bonney asked, taking a step forward. "Let's just say I did to it the opposite of what I'm about to do to you guys. Jump!" Luffy leapt into the air, far over the heads of the fishmen that had been surrounding him. "Future Shock." Both the villagers and the remaining fishmen stared in shock as the soldiers grew too old to fight.

"That's an interesting Devil Fruit you have there." Urogue said thoughtfully.

"Thanks." Bonney said over her shoulder. She opened her mouth to say more, but she was suddenly hit by a blast of water that sent her flying backwards. Kuroobi ran towards Bonney's fallen form, ready to kill her, when Urogue grabbed a pillar from Arlong's base and swung it like a baseball bat at Kuroobi, sending the ray fishman flying into the nearby wall. Hatchi ran to stop him from finishing off Kuroobi when Zoro blocked him. "I assume you're the asshole who hit me with that sea water?" Bonney growled at Chew, getting up and spitting out a mouthful of salt water.

"That's right." The fishman said cockily. "What are you going to do without your Devil Fruit powers?" Bonney scowled, bent down, and picked up her fallen jutte.

"Why don't you come and see?" She growled, walking towards him.

_Urogue VS Kuroobi_

Urogue swung the pillar down like a hammer at Kuroobi, but the fishman punched it, shattering the marble pillar. "Impressive strength." Urogue said, throwing the remains of the pillar into the ocean.

"You puny humans dare to attack us?" Kuroobi raged, standing up, and punching Urogue. The large man grabbed the fishman's fist, blocking it. His eyes widened as the punch actually succeeded in pushing him back a few inches.

"Puny?" He asked, grinning. "I'd like to point out that I'm the biggest person here." He tightened his grip on Kuroobi's fist and swung the fishman into the wall. Kuroobi somehow managed to maintain his bearings and punched Urogue's wrist, making the large man let go.

"Ocean's Blast!" Kuroobi punched Urogue in the stomach, knocking him back a whole foot. "Hurricane Fists!" He dealt a series of rapid blows to Urogue's stomach, knocking his opponent into the bay. Breathing heavily, Kuroobi looked across the bay. To his shock, Luffy was going toe to toe with Arlong already, and the two were dealing heavy damage to the base. "Don't worry Arlong! I'm coming!" Kuroobi called, running towards the fight. Before he could reach it though, Urogue burst from the water, grabbing him and squeezing.

"Just so you know, that trick only works on people who have Devil Fruits." Urogue said politely.

"That's impossible!" Kuroobi exclaimed, struggling to get out of Urogue's death grip. "No human could survive those blows!"

"I seriously doubt that." Urogue said laughing. He dropped Kuroobi, then grabbed him by the feet and swung him into the wall, knocking him out. "Now go to sleep."

_Bonney VS Chew_

Bonney stood stock still, her jutte raised and ready to block the fishman's attacks. "Water Pistol!" Bonney swung her jutte like a bat, scattering the water that made up the ball. Chew scowled and threw back his head. "Water Cannon !" Bonney stuck her jutte straight in front of her, and while it did scatter the water, the sheer amount of it, and the force behind it, sent her flying backwards. Chew laughed. "You seriously thought you could beat me? You don't even have a sword, you have a club! What use could it possibly be?" Suddenly, he was sent flying forwards by a blow to the back. He whirled around to see Bonney behind him, smirking. "How did you get behind me?" He demanded.

"Soru." Bonney said simply. "It's the only thing my asshole father taught me that stuck. I'm a little rusty, but I'm still good enough to beat you." Chew scowled.

"So you can run really fast, big deal. Try to dodge these. Water Gatling Gun!" Bonney raised an eyebrow, then dodged with Soru. First to the side, just out of the range of his water, then forward so she was a few feet away from him. Chew's eyes widened, but the water was still coming out too fast for him to turn towards her or move.

"Sonic Cleaver!" Bonney shot forward, angling her jutte so that it hit him right in the neck, sending him flying backwards. Bonney followed him, and was right next to him. "And finally, Sonic Skewer!" She stabbed straight down, slamming the jutte into his temple.

_Urogue & Bonney VS Arlong_

"Impressive." Urogue said, stepping forward. Bonney looked at him, breathing heavily.

"Thanks. It's been a while since I used Soru though." She told him. "I don't think I'll be able to do it again today." Urogue nodded in understanding.

"Shall we go help Luffy-san?" Bonney stood up straight.

"Yeah." She frowned, looking around. "Wait, where is Luffy?"

"I believe that I saw Arlong throw him into the building." Urogue said, pointing up.

"And you sat around here talking to me?" Bonney yelled angrily.

"Luffy-san is made of rubber. I think Arlong did more damage to the building than he did to Luffy-san."

"I suppose you're right." Bonney said. "Of course, that leaves another question."

"What's that?"

"Where the hell is Arlong?" She and Urogue turned, searching the courtyard for the enemy.

"I don't see him, and I don't hear anything." Urogue said, slowly. "Which means he's probably in the water…"

"Shark Darts!" Arlong shot out of the water, slamming into Urogue. The large man fell to the ground, a massive hole in his stomach.

"Cleaver!" Bonney swung the jutte at Arlong, but he caught it in his teeth, snapping it in half. Grinning, Arlong punched her, sending her flying across the courtyard. Arlong turned around and walked towards Zoro, who was lying on the ground with his wounds reopened and bleeding. Bonney got up and ran at Arlong, stabbing him with the remains of her jutte. Arlong laughed, grabbed her by the neck, and smashed her into the ground. He drew back his fist to punch her in the face, but…

"Gum-Gum Axe!" Luffy, yelled, smashing his foot on Arlong's head. Bonney rolled out of the way, and then hurried over to Urogue to make sure he was still alive.

_Two days later_

It was over. Luffy had won the fight, beaten up a corrupt Marine, and the island was free. And now the Strawhats were aboard the Going Merry, getting ready to leave. Luffy was sitting on the railing, waiting for Nami to show up. Suddenly, he smiled and began waving wildly. "Nami! Nami!" Nami walked slowly up to the gangplank, not looking at him.

"I can't go with you." Nami said quietly. "I promised Bellemere that when Arlong was defeated, I'd join the Marines like her."

"I know." Luffy said, walking down the gangplank. "I just wanted to say goodbye." Nami looked at him, startled.

"How did you know?" She demanded.

"Your sister told us when we were at the party." Zoro said calmly, walking up.

"I'm sorry…" Nami started to say, but Luffy cut her off.

"It's fine! Your promise to your mother is your treasure! We understand."

"You're not mad that I'm leaving you for the Marines?" She asked in disbelief.

"Nah, why would we be mad? Just get stronger okay? I want to meet you on the Grand Line one day!" Nami grinned.

"If I find you, I'm going to capture you and throw you in prison."

"Good luck!" Luffy said, laughing and grabbing her hand.

"See you soon." Nami said, grinning and shaking his hand.

"You bet!"

Author's Notes

Sorry it took me so long to update, this story's been giving me serious writers block.

Thanks for reading guys! See you next time!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer-I don't own One Piece

Chapter Six

Bonney scowled and paid the newspaper pelican, glaring at it as it flew away. "Stupid price increase." She muttered, walking over to the chair under the orange trees. Nami had insisted that they take two of her mother's orange trees, if only to have something to remember her by. Suddenly, as she was flipping through the paper looking for any articles relating to the Grand Line and where her father was, two sheets of paper floated to the ground. Frowning, she picked them up and looked at them. "Aw, shit!" She cursed, running and jumping onto the main deck. "Luffy, Zoro, get up here now!" She yelled.

"What is it Bonney?" Urogue asked from his position at the wheel. Bonney waved him off, wanting to wait until the other two came up.

"What's going on?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah, you woke me up from my nap." Zoro growled. Bonney held up one of the two papers.

"Look at this." She growled. The others stared in shock.

"Yeah, woo-hoo!" Luffy yelled excited. "30 Million Belli!"

"Oh come on, where's my bounty?" Zoro complained. Urogue shrugged.

"Luffy's the captain. The captain gets the first bounty. For any other crew members to get a bounty is a rare thing indeed." He cocked his head to the side, looking at Bonney.

"What's that other sheet of paper?" He asked. "The one you're holding behind your back." Bonney sighed and held it out for them to see. It was her own bounty poster.

"What?" Luffy yelled. "50 Million Belli? But I'm the captain!"

"It's my old poster idiot!" Bonney snapped. "I've had this bounty for a while now, they just took it out of circulation when I dropped off the map completely."

"Alright, this is ridiculous." Zoro growled. "The chef gets a bounty before I do?"

"Quit whining." Bonney said, rolling her eyes.

_One and a half hours later_

"We're here!" Bonney called as Urogue maneuvered the Merry Go along a beach. "Loguetown, last island of the East Blue." Luffy ran excitedly up the stairs, with Zoro following at a more sedate pace.

"Wow!" Luffy exclaimed, looking around. "This is the town where they executed Gold Roger, wasn't it?"

"That's right Luffy-san." Urogue said, leaving the wheel and throwing the anchor overboard.

"Alright, we have a few hours." Bonney said looking at her watch. "I need to get some more food supplies, we're almost out." She gave Luffy a glare when she said this, which made Zoro laugh.

"What are you glaring at him for?" He asked. "You eat just as much as he does, if not more." Bonney rolled her eyes.

"I'm the chef; I have to make sure the food tastes good."

"Ooh, ooh, I'll be the food taste tester from now on!" Luffy said excitedly.

"NO!" The others all yelled in unison. Zoro pulled a bag of money from out of his pocket, and Bonney frowned at him.

"What are you doing with that money?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I need to buy two new swords." Zoro said, shrugging. "Relax, there's only 100,000 Belli in it."

"Fine, just so long as you don't take any of the money I set aside for food." Bonney said, sighing.

"I'm going to see the execution stand!" Luffy yelled, jumping over the side of the ship onto the beach, running into town.

"I'll stay and guard the ship." Urogue volunteered.

"Alright, have fun." Bonney said, walking off the gangplank with Zoro.

_One hour later_

"Crap!" Bonney yelled, punching out two pirates that tried to attack her.

"Why didn't you buy a new jutte?" Zoro demanded as they fought their way the crowd to the execution stand.

"Nobody sells them here!" Bonney snapped. "It's not exactly a common weapon." Before Zoro could respond, they both saw Buggy raise his sword, ready to cut Luffy's head off.

"Stop!" Zoro yelled as the crowd stepped back to allow them access.

"Zoro, Bonney!" Luffy called out with a smile.

"So, you've finally arrived Zoro!" Buggy yelled, also grinning. "But you're too late!" Zoro and Bonney were swarmed by the pirates on either side of them, both trying desperately to reach the execution platform.

"Zoro! Bonney! Urogue! Sorry guys, but it looks like I won't survive this time." Luffy yelled, laughing.

"Don't….Don't say that!" Bonney and Zoro both yelled, scared. Luffy laughed again, and Buggy started to bring down the sword, when a bolt of lightning struck the platform, frying everything and everyone except Luffy.

"Well, that was lucky." Luffy said with a grin, putting his hat back on.

"Do you believe in God?" Bonney asked Zoro, wide eyed.

"Don't be stupid." Zoro growled. "Now come on, let's go before the Marines get here." Bonney and Zoro nodded and ran out of the square, booking it for the Merry Go. Suddenly, a group of Marines came charging out of an alleyway, led by a woman with short black hair and glasses.

"Stop right there Roronoa Zoro!" Tashigi yelled, drawing her sword and pointing it at the man in question.

"Keep going, I've got this." Zoro growled, drawing his swords. Bonney nodded.

"Right then, come on Luffy, we've got to book it." They'd only made it a few blocks when a large white fist appeared, grabbing Luffy. Bonney's eyes widened as the man attached to it appeared. She'd kept track of the Marine officers in the East Blue as best as she could, and she knew this man-Major Smoker, the White Hunter, famed for never letting a single pirate escape Loguetown.

"Your journey ends here." Smoker growled, pulling out a jutte from his shoulder holster.

"No it won't!" Bonney yelled, picking up a barrel full of rain water and throwing it at Smoker, using her Devil Fruit to age and rot the wood while it was in midair. Smoker spluttered as the water soaked him, making him solid again, and Luffy punched him, knocking the Marine Major down.

"Let's go!" Zoro yelled, running past them and grabbing Luffy by the collar. Bonney bent down and picked up Smoker's jutte and ran after them, grinning. She'd heard stories of Smoker's jutte. Apparently it was capped with seastone, allowing the Major to easily take down Devil Fruit users.

They reached the Merry Go to find Urogue finishing off a fur covered man and an abnormally large lion. "There you are Luffy-san." Urogue said in relief. "We need to go now, before this storm gets any worse."

"Agreed!" Bonney yelled as she pulled in the gangplank, Zoro and Luffy pulled up the anchor, and Urogue steered the ship away from Loguetown.

_Three hours later_

"There it is, Reverse Mountain!" Bonney yelled, pointing to a large…well, mountain jutting out of the ocean. "That's our entrance to the Grand Line!"

"How does that work?" Zoro demanded. "It's a mountain, and this is a ship."

"There's a stream that goes up the mountain and leads to the Grand Line." Bonney told him. "We've just got to sail up it."

"But water doesn't go uphill normally." Urogue said. "How does that work?"

"I…don't know." Bonney admitted. "But I do know that it works, I've traveled on it once before when I was entering the East Blue."

"Guys, come here!" Luffy called, walking up on deck carrying a large barrel. "We need to perform the ceremony for entering the Grand Line!"

"I will obtain freedom and find the All Blue." Bonney said without hesitation, placing her foot on the barrel.

"I will become King of the pirates." Luffy announced with a grin, placing his foot next to hers.

"I will become the greatest swordsman in the world." Zoro said, putting his own foot on the barrel.

"I will explore every corner of the globe." Urogue declared, putting down his foot.

"Now then," Luffy said, grinning. "Let's go to the Grand Line!"

Author's Notes

Alright, first things first. Several of you have informed me that Urogue does in fact have a Devil Fruit. There is actually a reason for why I made this mistake. That reason is…I do all my research for this story by reading the manga itself. I don't normally read the wikis, nor do I read supplemental material. So, since they never said that Urogue had a Devil Fruit in the manga, I didn't realize that he had one. I'm so, so sorry for this goof. However, I think I'm just going to continue on as though he doesn't have a Devil Fruit, since the other option is to go back and rework several chapters of this story. Once again, sorry!

Now, if you were wondering why Bonney didn't just use her Devil Fruit powers on Smoker, the reason is this: to the best of my knowledge, and I did do research after the Urogue mistake, what Bonney's Devil Fruit does has never been fully explained, but I believe that she has a limited control over time. So think about it. Can she make smoke younger or older? No. This is going to reappear as a major Achilles Heel for her when it comes to fighting Logias.

Finally, the next chapter is going to take a while because it is the first chapter that will crossover with my other One Piece AU story, The Nightblade Pirates. I have to catch that story up though, because there were several…issues with it. I've reposted the story though, so feel free to search for it.

Thanks for reading guys! See you next time!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer-I don't own Victorious, One Piece, Naruto, Dr. Who, or Percy Jackson.

Chapter Seven

Bonney frowned and pulled out the telescope, looking around. She'd glanced to the side at few seconds ago, and she'd seen something she didn't like-the mast of another ship. Bonney quickly examined the area, and then gulped. Sure enough, another ship was coming up Reverse Mountain from the South Blue at the same time. She glanced ahead, then back to the oncoming ship. "Crap!" Bonney yelled. "Zoro, there's a ship coming right for us!" She yelled. "There's no way either of us can stop in time!"

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?" Zoro demanded. Bonney paused.

"Luffy!" She yelled after a second's thought. "Inflate yourself and jump in between the ships!"

"What?" The others all yelled.

"Urogue and Zoro will grab onto your arm, okay? Now hurry up, we don't have much time!" Bonney snapped. Urogue and Zoro, not seeing any other options, grabbed Luffy by the arm, and a grinning Luffy jumped overboard.

"Gum-Gum Balloon!" Luffy puffed himself up right as the other ship was about to slam into them. Before the other ship could hit _him_, however, another voice rang out.

"Rose Ropes!" Ten rose vines attached to the guardrails of the Going Merry, keeping it and Luffy from colliding with the ship. Luffy looked up in surprise as Urogue and Zoro pulled him back onto the Going Merry. There was a girl standing on the deck of the other ship, her fingers stretched out into the rose vines keeping the ships apart. The Strawhats blinked in surprise, and then collectively shrugged. It made sense that crews heading into the Grand Line would have at least one Devil Fruit user among their ranks, and nobody would want to face the embarrassment/disaster of having their ship destroyed before they reached the Grand Line. The vines began moving down the guardrail, pushing the Going Merry forward as they did so until they reached the very back of the ship, at which point they stayed in position, enforcing the distance between the two caravels as they traveled the rest of the way down Reverse Mountain.

"What's that?" Luffy yelled, pointing ahead of them at a massive black pillar. To their shock, the pillar sunk down in the water until they could see its eye.

"That is a very big whale." Urogue remarked calmly, staring at the eye. Bonney gulped as she and Zoro nodded. The other ship slipped past them, the girl removing her fingers from the Going Merry as another girl walked away from the wheel towards the bow. She stopped to talk to the rose girl for a moment, and then continued on to the bow.

"Percy! Get your butt over here!" She yelled. The Strawhats stared in surprise as a young man jumped off the whale's head, where he'd merely been a miniscule speck, and dove into the water, then launched himself back out of the water to land on the deck of the ship.

"Yes captain?" Percy asked, sounding somewhat amused as he leaned against the guardrail of the black ship.

"Warn me next time you decide to jump off the edge of the ship and disappear, okay?" The goth girl growled.

"I told you what I was doing." Percy said, confused.

"No, you just yelled 'Whale!' and jumped overboard. I still don't know what the hell you were doing." Percy jerked a thumb over his shoulder, pointing at the whale.

"This big guy was blocking the exit from reverse mountain. I had to swim ahead and get him to move."

"How did you do that?" Urogue asked curiously, leaning over the guard rail to look at the Percy and the girl.

"I'm a fishman." Percy said with a shrug. Urogue frowned. He'd traveled away from Skypiea on occasion before his forced exile to the East Blue, even going down to the Blue Sea, and he'd met fishmen. They tended to not look remotely human, with fins and webbed hands. He decided to let it go however, since the young man had no reason to lie.

"Who are you?" The goth girl demanded, folding her arms and raising an eyebrow.

"Ah yes, my apologies. My name is Urogue, swimmer and councilor of the Strawhat Pirates and the Going Merry." Urogue said, giving a little bow. "And who are you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"West C. Jade." The girl said. "Captain of the Nightblade Pirates. And this is my ship, the Scissoring."

"Thanks for your help back there." Bonney said, walking up to join Urogue in the conversation. Jade shrugged.

"I wasn't going to let my ship get destroyed." She said in way of explanation.

"That was awesome!" Luffy yelled, pointing at Percy. "I wish I could swim like that!" Bonney rolled her eyes as Percy chuckled and grabbed Luffy by the cheek, stretching it out and shaking him.

"Don't you dare try it! You're a Devil Fruit user, remember?"

"I know that!" Bonney sighed and let go of him, then glanced at Zoro, who'd walked up to them during the conversation.

"Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Zoro raised an eyebrow.

"How stupid are we talking about here? Stupid for a normal person, or stupid for Luffy?" Bonney sighed again.

"We'd better just go with stupid for Luffy, or else we won't be able to let him do anything." She said, nodding sadly.

"So who are you guys?" Luffy asked excitedly, staring at Jade, Percy, and her crew mates, who'd walked up during the conversation.

"We're the Nightblade Pirates." Jade said, sounding irritated at having to repeat herself. The rose girl smacked her on the back of the head, rolling her eyes in exasperation.

"Don't be rude Jade, it's a legitimate question."

"I'll be as rude as I want to Vega." Jade snapped.

"Sorry about Jade, she was raised by kangaroos." The girl said, lowering a gangplank to connect the two ships. "I'm Tori, first mate of the Nightblade pirates, that's Percy, our navigator," Percy gave a little wave as leaned against a barrel. "Tayuya, our nurse,"

"Nurse?" Bonney asked, cocking her head to the side in surprise. The red haired girl glared.

"You got a problem with that pinky?" She growled. Bonney growled and resisted the urge to smack the girl with her jutte, but said nothing. Tori rolled her eyes and continued.

"Eric, our chef," Eric smiled and nodded, pushing his sunglasses up onto his forehead. "And Oswin, our…" Tori looked around in confusion. "Where's Oswin?"

"She went below deck when she realized we'd be going down a mountain." Tayuya said. "She doesn't have very good brakes, so she didn't want to risk getting knocked overboard."

"Pity, it would have been pretty funny to watch her go rolling back and forth across the deck." Eric said with a sigh.

"Yeah, really funny, right until she went flying overboard." Tayuya growled.

"We'd have given her a safety line." Eric said defensively.

"Alright, we've told you who we are; now tell us who you are." Jade said, cutting in and pointing at Luffy.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy, the future King of the Pirates!" Luffy said with a big grin. Jade smirked.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Luffy, but you'll never be the Pirate King." She told him.

"Oh, and why's that?" Luffy demanded glaring at Jade, who was slightly taller than him. Jade's smirk widened.

"Because I'm going to be the Pirate Queen. We've already had a Pirate King, we don't need another one until after we have a Queen."

"Oh yeah? Well I just barely started and I already have a bounty of 30 million, what do you think about that?" Luffy demanded. Jade reached into the front pocket of her flannel jacket and pulled out a wanted poster.

"I say that I have an 80 million bounty. Suck it!" Luffy stared bug eyed in shock at Jade's poster.

"No way! How did you get that high of a bounty?" He demanded.

"Oh, by doing this, that, and another thing." Jade said with a shrug. "And who are you guys?" She asked, pointing at Zoro and Bonney.

"Jewelry Bonney."

"Roronoa Zoro"

"Well, now that you kids have introduced yourselves, do you mind docking over here before another ship comes down Reverse Mountain and smashes you?" A slightly irritated older voice called out. Everybody, including Zoro to Bonney's amusement, jumped slightly and turned to see an old man, with bizarre…petal things on his head sitting on a lawn chair with an open newspaper. Bonney blushed slightly in embarrassment as the Strawhats rushed back to their ship, with Tori pulling up the gangplank on their own ship.

_Twenty Minutes Later_

"I still can't believe that you didn't bring a Log Pose with you." Jade said with a chuckle as the two ships sailed side by side towards the next island, Cactus Island. Fortunately for the Strawhats though, whenever ships sank on or just outside Reverse Mountain, Crocus would swim into the wreckage to see if he could save anybody. The last time this had happened, the men turned out to be merchants carrying, among other things, a load of Log Poses to at sell at Cactus Island to the unprepared pirates entering the Grand Line, or those that had broken them on the way down Reverse Mountain. They didn't have money anymore, but they left him some to sell directly to people coming down Reverse Mountain, and he'd given one to the Strawhats as a way of thanks for Luffy getting Laboon to stop attacking the Red Line.

"We were busy being attacked by two pirate crews and a Logia using Marine Major!" Bonney snapped defensively.

"You were attacked the minute you steeped onshore and you didn't have any time to buy anything? That's impressive coordination for two pirate crews and the Marines." Eric said with a slight smile. Tori rolled her eyes and stretched out her arms, wrapping them around Eric and Jade and pulling them away from the rails.

"Sorry, they don't mean anything by it; sarcasm's just hardwired into their DNA." Tori told Bonney apologetically. She shook the two gently. "Now apologize." Eric gave a sheepish grin.

"Sorry, nothing personal, I just couldn't resist jumping in." He said. Tori nodded and let go of him, then gave Jade a pointed look, nodding at Bonney. Jade shook her head stubbornly and the two went back and forth in silence, somehow having a full conversation without speaking or even using hand gestures. Bonney stared, sweatdropping, and then decided to let it end.

"It's okay, I get it." She said, waving them off and walking belowdeck to start on dinner. There was a pause, and then Jade frowned as it started to snow.

"Tori, let go of me." Jade growled.

"No, you're warm." Tori said, pressing herself up against Jade's back. Jade stiffened, then growled.

"I won't be if you don't let me go inside soon." She snapped. Zoro sweatdropped from his position on a stool next to Percy, where the two had been comparing swords and styles of fighting.

"Are they always like that?" He asked. Percy nodded, smiling as he made a slight course correction.

"Pretty much."

"Are they together?" Zoro asked after a moment's pause.

"Not yet." Percy said. "But we have a betting pool set up about when they'll finally get together if you want to join in."

"Nah, I'm good." Zoro said taking another gulp from his bottle of whiskey. He considered it, then held it out. "You want some?"

"No, thanks for offering though." Percy said with a nod. He glanced at the map, then at his Log Pose. "You should probably tell your friends that we'll be at Cactus Island in an hour." Zoro nodded and got up, walking over to the guardrail and jumping from the Scissoring to the Going Merry.

_Seven hours later_

Zoro stared down at the four bounty hunters, listening to them plot. "Do you really think it's worth it, throwing such a huge party for those stupid looking kids?" The big woman who'd been disguised as a nun asked. "We don't have that much food left, and those two failed to get the whale's meat."

"It's not our fault!" The blue haired woman snapped defensively.

"All of you, calm down and look at this." The curly haired man said, going through a pile of papers and withdrawing three. The other three bounty hunters stared in shock.

"30 million? 50 million? 80 million?" They cried out in shock, staring at the posters.

"It is shameful to underestimate your opponent." The curly haired man said sternly. "Now hurry up and get the treasure out of their ships! If we act quickly, we'll have plenty of time to tie them up before they wake up. Remember, the government will deduct 30% if we kill them."

"Sorry, but I don't think they'll let you do that, even if they are tired." Zoro said, standing up to reveal himself. The four stared up in shock as more bounty hunters poured out of the buildings.

"Mr. 8! Ms. Monday! One of the pirates is missing!" One of them yelled. Zoro smirked as the bounty hunters filled the area in front of the building he was standing on, staring up at him.

"100 bounty hunters, huh? I'll be your challenger tonight, Baroque works!"

"How did you know our company's name?" The other man who'd been among the 4 ringleaders yelled, the assembled hunters all looking horrified.

"When I was still just a hunter your company sent an agent, but I rejected the offer." Zoro said with a smile. "Every agent's identity is a secret, and everyone calls each other by their code names. And none of you know who your boss is or where he lives. You're all a group of mercenaries who will follow orders without any questions."

"Well, now that you know our secret, we can't let you live." Mr. 8 growled. "One man against 100? You'll just end up being another tomb on Cactus Mountain." Suddenly, an arc of electricity shot out, shocking multiple bounty hunters into unconsciousness. Both Zoro and the remaining hunters whirled around to see a bright red…peppershaker…type…thing wielding a plunger and an eggbeater rolling up to them.

"Correction, I believe that it's really 80 against 2." The thing said, coming to a stop.

"Who are you?" Zoro demanded, landing next to the red thing.

"Oswald Oswin, doctor of the Nightblade Pirates." It told him. "I stayed on the ship to guard it just in case, and I overheard some of the bounty hunters plotting. So, want to take them down?" Zoro blinked, surprised at how…happy Oswin sounded despite the metallic tinge to her voice. Then he looked at the still stunned bounty hunters and grinned.

"I call the forty on the right." He said, unsheathing his swords and pointing with one.

_Author's Notes_

Ugh, I'll own up to it, this should be longer, and I apologize for that. I hate to leave on a cliffhanger (mid arc) but the next chapter would just make this too long, and I was starting to get worn out. Please don't kill me.

On a barely related note, I'm curious. You see, I've decided that, even though the canonical Supernovas are now the Strawhats, I can still have Supernovas, especially with all the extra characters I've tossed into the mix. As such, by Sabaody there'll be 8 Supernovas. Believe it or not, the number 8 isn't arbitrary, there's an actual reason for it. Anyway, my point was this-I've always wondered about the adventures the original 11 had before Sabaody, and I was wondering if any of you would like me to make a story about the 6 Supernovas. (6 because Luffy and Jade are both going to be Supernovas and they already have full length stories) The fic would be updated very sporadically. There'd be a chapter for each of them as they enter the Grand Line, and then any future chapters would be about what they were doing immediately before and after they cross paths with the Strawhats or the Nightblades. So, are any of you interested?

On a final note, for those of you who don't want to read the Nightblade Pirates, I'll clarify who they are and what show they're from, just so everything is clear and you can look up pictures if you don't recognize them. Jade and Tori are both from Victorious, and look the way they did in the 1st season currently. Eric is Eric Rodriguez, aka ERod, the Blockbuster Buster. Percy is Percy Jackson. Tayuya is from Naruto. Oswin is a Dalek from Doctor Who.

Thanks for reading guys! See you next time!


	9. Author's Apology

Author's Note

Hi guys! I'm just going to say, right now, that I'm so sorry. You see, I'm going to be putting The Supernova Pirates on indefinite hiatus. Why? Well, to put it simply, I'm going to be returning home tomorrow to a home possessed by two evil internet filters that block . I have one of those filters on my laptop, and it also blocked me, but I was able to use the computers on my college campus to upload them. Now, I can't even do that.

As such, the story will be going on hiatus…until 2015. You see, I'm also a Mormon, and I'll be leaving on my mission for two years at the end of the summer. I'm very sorry about this all, and I hope you can forgive me and resume reading when I return. Until then, thank you all so much for reading my story.

Sincerely,

Fooldartz


End file.
